Aprendiz
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Snape se ve obligado a recordar a alguien demasiado parecida a él.
1. Obligado a recordar

**Hola!!!!**

**Este es un ff sobre Snape, mi personaje favorito.He escrito más ff de otros personajes, pero no me atrevía a hacer uno de Snape hasta no estar segura de poder hacer algo que realmente me dejara satisfecha. Seguramente cuando pase el tiempo, vuelva a leer este ff yme parecerá que he hecho algo mal o que cambiaría ciertas cosas, como ya me ha ocurrido otras veces, pero bueno, mientras tanto, espero que os guste. (escritora en proceso de evolución ;-D)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (mmmm ya quisiera yo que Sev me perteneciese...), pertenecen a JKRowling. El personaje de April es totalmente inventado (cualquier parecido con la autora es pura coincidencia jejejeje) así como otros nombres desconocidos que puedan aparecer en la historia.**

**APRENDIZ**

_Far away, once so close_

_But now you´re far away_

_You´re still here with me_

_But not like yesterday, so far_

_Far away, I hear you breathe_

_But you´re so far away_

_Once so colorful _

_But now all turns to grey, so far_

_(Jay Jay Johanson-Far away)_

**Capítulo 1: Obligado a recordar**

Palabras. Tan sólo eran palabras escritas a veces con mayor o menor acierto, con caligrafía cambiante mostrando el paso de los años, una madurez adquirida a medida que se hacía más irregular y apresurada.

Pero nunca unas simples palabras le habían evocado tantos sentimientos. Encerrada entre unas viejas tapas de cuero negro agrietado, había toda una vida que ahora parecía pasar por delante de sus ojos como una película, a medias recordada y a medias imaginada.

Durante años habían permanecido escondidos, ocultos bajo llave esperando ser consumidos por el olvido y ahora volvían a ver la luz con su frescura intacta, como una caja de Pandora que transportaba al pasado. Podía haberse deshecho de ellos hacía mucho tiempo, pero aquella caja guardaba demasiados recuerdos, una parte de su vida donde se mezclaba la amargura y la alegría. También podía haberla guardado en un sitio lejano donde olvidarse de ella, pero tampoco su conciencia le dejaba recurrir a tan cobarde actitud. La caja había pasado seis años en el fondo de un armario, donde a diario era vigilada con una mirada de soslayo que la buscaba inconscientemente sorteando la ropa colgada. Nunca la abrió hasta ese momento. Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que era la mejor forma de olvidar, pero la omnipresencia del baúl en aquel sitio tan accesible denotaba la debilidad de alguien que trata de engañarse pues en realidad no quería olvidar, sólo esperar el día en que sintiera que tenía suficientes fuerzas para abrirla.

Y ese día había llegado, con manos temblorosas abrió el cerrojo y abrió la tapa. Un intenso aroma surgió de su interior, intacto y ajeno a los años, fresco como si hubiera sido cerrado sólo el día anterior. No parecía haber pasado el tiempo.

La tinta negra se le antojaba sangre seca pues había tanto reflejado en aquellos cuadernos que le parecían escritos directamente desde el corazón. Ternura, miedo pasión, soledad, amor, inseguridad, secretos, sorpresas. Diarios de una vida que creía conocer pero de la que hasta ese momento había tenido una imagen incompleta, guardándola en su memoria como algo sagrado e intocable.

No era una fuerza forjada a lo largo de los seis años que habían pasado la que hizo que en ese preciso momento tuviera delante aquellos diarios, no. Era la indignación y el dolor que sentía lo que había roto la coraza imaginaria de autocontrol que él mismo se había creado. Era su propio instinto quien le decía que debía abrir una puerta al pasado para saber. No podía permitirse que alguien sin escrúpulos mancillara su nombre así como así, creando una farsa imposible.

Aún tenía tiempo, el sol empezaba a ponerse tiñendo el cielo de tonos rojizos dando paso a las primeras estrellas que anunciaban una noche larga aunque no en el sentido del tiempo, pues todas las noches duran lo mismo, sino en la dimensión de la mente donde unas cuantas horas pueden abarcar años de experiencias.

Se sentó sobre su cama, poniendo a su alrededor los siete cuadernos, como si estuviera a punto de iniciar un ritual y con un mano algo temblorosa se detuvo antes de alcanzar el diario que tenía escrito en su portada "A.N Primer curso". En su interior sentía un cosquilleo, mezcla de nerviosismo e impaciencia. Sabía gran parte de lo que iba a leer en él, pero era aquello que no sabía lo que necesitaba. Miraba el cuaderno como si pareciese un libro maldito que en cuanto lo tocara desencadenaría sobre él una maldición. _"No seas estúpido, Severus, sólo es un diario escrito por una niña de 11 años"_ pensó para convencerse, cerró los ojos y cogió el cuaderno rápidamente para que no le diera tiempo a arrepentirse.

Estaba abierto por la primera página. El viaje en el tiempo a través de su mente había comenzado.

No pasó nada sobrenatural, ni el cielo tronó ni las luces se apagaron, como había imaginado que ocurriría al liberar su memoria. Todo seguía igual, con la diferencia de que ahora tenía delante de sus ojos unas páginas amarillentas cubiertas de una letra redonda e infantil. Inspiró y leyó.

" _1 de Septiembre_

_Me llamo April y hoy es mi primer día en Hogwarts. Estaba muy nerviosa cuando me dejaron en el tren, pero cuando llegué todo me pareció muy bonito, muy acogedor, y pensar que esto es tan distinto... Creo que por fin podré encontrar algo a lo que llamar hogar. Me han elegido para la casa Slytherin, estoy muy orgullosa porque según me dijeron, es la casa donde fueron mis padres..."_

Lamentaba no recordar la selección de April, era imposible que recordara las selecciones de todos los alumnos de Slytherin, más aún cuando April era una niña bastante normal, sin nada extraordinario en apariencia. Continuó leyendo el resto de los días, donde la niña explicaba sus impresiones sobre las clases y el colegio. Hasta ese momento no supo qué era lo que April sintió al ingresar en Hogwarts, ya que el primer recuerdo que tenía de ella era de bastantes días después. Pero ahora que leía años después cómo fueron sus primeros días en el castillo no pudo sino reafirmar lo que siempre había sabido, sin poder evitar que un escalofrío de asombro le recorriera la espalda. Las impresiones de April sobre sus primeros días en Hogwarts coincidían con meticulosa casualidad con las que él mismo tuvo en su día confirmando así que él y ella eran iguales.

"_10 de Septiembre_

_El profesor Snape me mandó llamar a su despacho. Yo estaba un poco asustada porque pensaba que iba a castigarme por hacer estallar una poción en el cuarto de baño_- Snape sonrió al leer aquello- _pero sólo quería hablar sobre mi ficha. Estuvo preguntándome sobre el orfanato, sobre mis padres y sobre mis aficiones. Todo el mundo le tiene algo de miedo al profesor Snape, pero hoy fue muy bueno conmigo y creo que en realidad no es como aparenta, los profesores tienen que parecer duros si no los alumnos nos desmadramos A mi me cae bien, además es el jefe de la casa Slytherin, se supone que debo confiar en él y no tengo a nadie más a quién acudir si tengo algún problema..."_

Aquello era verdad, ninguno de los alumnos comprendía por qué April siempre iba a él cuando le pasaba algo. La había visto multitud de veces llorar en su despacho. Recordaba perfectamente aquel día en que tomó conciencia de la existencia de aquella niña tan especial.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

April iba acompañada por la profesora McGonagall hacia el despacho de Snape. No se atrevía a preguntarle por qué la había llamado. Nadie se había enterado de que había explotado una poción en el baño, porque sus compañeras no estaban en la habitación y porque después lo había limpiado todo para que no quedara rastro. ¿Cómo se habría enterado el profesor Snape?

Ya llevaba una semana de clases en Hogwarts, pero seguía sin gustarle mucho la mazmorra donde daban la clase de Pociones. ¿Por qué no podría dar la clase en otra aula más bonita, como la de Encantamientos? El despacho debía estar por allí porque dejaron atrás el aula. Intentaba disimular que estaba casi temblando. Ya había oído a los demás alumnos hablar sobre el profesor Snape y le daba algo de miedo, siempre tan serio y quitando puntos a la más mínima. Esta vez temía que la castigaran o aún peor, que la expulsaran. Seguro que batía el récord, la alumna que menos tiempo había durado en Hogwarts, ¡una semana!, y según había oído, el profesor Snape era el tipo de persona que no tenía miramientos en ese sentido.

La profesora McGonagall llamó a la puerta, y desde el interior de la habitación se oyó la voz del profesor.

-Aquí está la niña, Severus.- dijo la profesora, dejándola en la puerta.

-Adelante.- dijo Snape, con tono seco.

April entró y se quedó de pie frente al escritorio, mirando fascinada la habitación, llena de objetos extraños, botes de cristal con cosas que no había visto en su vida... Después del reconocimiento visual se encontró con que el profesor la miraba con la misma expresión seria, y volvió a pensar en la posibilidad de castigo.

- Siéntese, señorita Nuwen.- ordenó Snape.

La niña se sentó de inmediato, y se quedó mirando el suelo esperando la regañina.

-¿Van a expulsarme?- dijo la niña sin levantar la vista.

-¿Expulsarle?- dijo Snape, sorprendido y algo divertido por la pregunta. _"A saber qué le habrán estado contando sobre mi_" pensó Snape, que ya sabía de su fama.- No, señorita Nuwen, no va a ser expulsada.

April dejó caer los hombros, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Tengo aquí su ficha.- dijo Snape cogiendo un papel- viene del orfanato Saint John ¿no es cierto?

-Sí.

- ¿Conoció a sus padres?

La pregunta pareció incomodar a la chica, e hizo que Snape se arrepintiera un poco de ser tan directo.

-No, me llevaron al orfanato siendo un bebé, no recuerdo nada de ellos.

-¿Están muertos?

-Sí.

"_¿Por qué tanto interés? ¿No está claro en mi expediente?"_ pensaba April.

Snape se quedó pensativo. No le sonaba nada el apellido Nuwen... La niña parecía bastante abrumada cómo para hacer preguntas sobre la muerte de sus padres. Él sabía muy bien lo que era crecer en un orfanato.

-Yo también fui al orfanato Saint John.- dijo Snape.

-¿Sí?- April levantó la mirada, como si aquella respuesta fuera un rayo de esperanza.

-Yo sí conocí a mis padres, y a veces es mejor vivir en la ignorancia.- contestó Snape. No sabía por qué le había revelado aquello a esa niña, pero algo le decía que tal vez así ella se sintiera mejor. Él no tenía gratos recuerdos de su padre.

Siguió mirando el expediente de April, como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, y cambió el tema.

-Aquí dice que te interesan las Pociones.-dijo Snape, algo sorprendido porque su asignatura no era precisamente de las más queridas.

-Sí, me interesan mucho. En el orfanato pedía prestados libros y experimentaba.- dijo April, un poco colorada porque Snape era casualmente su profesor de Pociones.

- Ya veremos qué tal se te dan.-dijo Snape, que aunque podía parecer irónico, trataba de ser amable.- Espero que aprendas mucho en Hogwarts.

La entrevista terminó. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabían era que ese iba a ser el comienzo de una relación muy especial. April salió del despacho pensando que Snape no era tan terrible como se lo habían puesto. Y Snape se quedó en su escritorio sintiendo algo extraño hacia esa niña: le recordaba tanto a él cuando joven…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sentado sobre la cama, Snape recordaba algunas cosas más sobre aquella época. A medida que avanzaba las páginas del diario recordaba cómo aquel sentimiento inicial se hacía más fuerte, cuando empezado el curso, April Nuwen tenía ya una pandilla de amigos. Se relacionaba con los alumnos más temibles de Slytherin, a pesar de su carácter alegre e inocente. Años más tarde, sus mejores amigas resultaron ser las mayores arpías de Hogwarts, y ella, sin embargo, iba con ellas, como un ángel entre los demonios. ¿Qué le hacía juntarse con ese tipo de gente?

Conociéndola como la conocía y pareciéndose como se parecían, creía saber la respuesta correcta a la pregunta. Era exactamente lo mismo que él hizo en su juventud, buscar inmunidad detrás de los fuertes, comprarles con astutas e inteligentes argucias para que ellos les protegieran de su debilidad. Ella era una chica muy estudiosa, la mejor de Slytherin con diferencia. Aquello hizo que la identificara aún más con sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts: April era una estudiante huérfana, que le encantaban las pociones, que destacaba en los estudios y que se refugiaba detrás de los alumnos más temidos.

Continuó leyendo hasta que en el mes de Diciembre volvió a encontrar otro de sus recuerdos más claros sobre ella.

Severus odiaba la Navidad, una época absurda plagada de sentimentalismo hipócrita. Apenas recordaba cuando sus padres vivían y celebraba esas fechas tan señaladas, porque lo único que recordaba de esa parte de su infancia era un padre autoritario y desagradable y una madre que lloraba constantemente viviendo en una pesadilla. Después de eso, en sus años en el orfanato, su etapa de estudiante o ya de adulto, tampoco había considerado a las personas con las que vivía como una familia. La celebración de la Navidad en Hogwarts era obligatoria, le daban náuseas toda aquella decoración cursi y la impaciencia con la que los alumnos esperaban la llegada de ese día. Sabía que muy en el fondo, la envidia era la causante de su hastío hacia esas fechas.

Ahora tampoco celebraba la Navidad, más que por el compromiso de ser profesor, pero además había algo que la hacía mucho más triste porque en realidad si que hubo un tiempo en que sintió algo de ilusión por esas fechas, sólo que ya no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Como todos los años, el 25 de Diciembre, tenía que ir por obligación a hacer acto de presencia en la sala común de Slytherin. Odiaba profundamente esa obligación. Era entrar en la sala y ver a los alumnos radiantes de felicidad. Algunos enfrascados en desenvolver los regalos, otros cotilleando las novedades del baile que se celebraba el día anterior... en general todo era felicidad, todos tenían a alguien que se acordara de ellos y les enviaran regalos, eso sin contar con que muchos de los estudiantes habían vuelto a sus casas para vivir esos días en familia. Todo aquello le repugnaba.

Aquel día no iba a ser menos. Al verle entrar, los chicos dejaron a un lado por un momento sus quehaceres para saludar respetuosamente al profesor. Había muchos regalos junto a la chimenea de mármol verde de la sala de Slytherin. Muchos andaban enseñando a sus compañeros la última equipación de su equipo de quidditch favorito o cosas similares. Pero algo le llamó la atención. Sólo había una persona que no estaba feliz. En un rincón de la sala, April Nuwen sollozaba mientras sus compañeras trataban de alegrarla ofreciéndole algunos de sus regalos, pero la chica negaba con la cabeza.

Aquella escena le hizo recordar el por qué odiaba las navidades, a él le había pasado lo mismo, sin familia con la que celebrar ni nadie de quien recibir regalos. Odiaba la felicidad que se respiraba en el ambiente, pero ver a la chica así le conmovió. Si había alguien entre todos aquellos alumnos que él deseara que fuera feliz, era ella.

Sin perder la compostura y sin mostrar el más mínimo ápice de compasión, preguntó a una de las chicas de primer curso sobre qué le pasaba a April. La chica le contó que April no había recibido regalos porque no tenía familia, que no se lo esperaba porque incluso en el orfanato tenían un detalle con ellos.

Snape volvió a su despacho, algo molesto por sus sentimientos que le traicionaban. No quería admitir que esa niña le revolvía las entrañas, que sentía cariño por ella y que deseaba protegerla.

Esa misma noche, se las ingenió para mandarla llamar a su despacho. Hacía sólo unos meses que había empezado el curso y April todavía sentía algo de miedo por Snape, aunque podía notar que a veces la favorecía más que a otros alumnos, al fin y al cabo, no le resultaba raro porque era la mejor de su clase.

Entró en el despacho sin tener ni idea de por qué la había llamado el profesor, esta vez no había hecho nada malo.

Snape la esperaba en su escritorio, y una vez más se sentó enfrente esperando una reprimenda.

-Esto es para ti.- dijo Snape sacando de debajo del escritorio un paquete envuelto. Sabía que se traicionaba a sí mismo haciendo eso pero la satisfacción al ver la cara de asombro de la niña merecía ese sentimiento de culpa y mucho más.

April no se lo creía, ni siquiera sabía si aceptar aquello o no. Dudaba si decir algo, rechazarlo, pero Snape la miraba esperando a que abriera el regalo. Ella también sabía que un gesto como aquel de un hombre como Snape debía suponer un gran esfuerzo.

Abrió el regalo. Era un libro sobre pociones muy antiguo. No le había dado tiempo a ir a Hogsmeade para comprar algo así que cogió uno de los libros de su biblioteca.

-Muchas gracias, profesor Snape, no tenia por qué.-dijo April, ruborizada, con una dulce sonrisa pasando las páginas del libro, fascinada por su contenido.

El profesor trataba de mantenerse serio, pero en su interior sentía la satisfacción de poder hacer feliz a alguien.

-Señorita Nuwen, esto es un secreto que debe quedar entre los dos.- dijo mirándola fríamente, clavando sus fríos ojos en los de ella. No quería que aquel asunto se convirtiera en un cotilleo que desprestigiara su imagen.

-Si, claro, por supuesto.-dijo la chica, comprendiéndolo perfectamente.

A partir de entonces, April recibió un regalo cada navidad junto a la chimenea de la sala común. Un regalo anónimo, sin ninguna nota pero que ella sabía perfectamente de quién era. Cuando el día de navidad iban a desayunar al comedor, el profesor con su misma expresión de siempre intentaba encontrarse su mirada de agradecimiento, y siempre la hallaba acompañada de una sonrisa sincera. Sólo aquello hizo que durante siete años, la navidad cobrara sentido para él. Y siguió haciéndolo aunque supiera que desde la navidad de quinto curso, April recibía además un regalo de Charlie Weasley.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aquel momento de complicidad se convirtió en el detonante de la confianza de April en Snape. Desde entonces era a él a quien acudía cuando tenía un problema. Ahora que leía aquello por las propias palabras de April, se sonrojaba al pensar cuan sentimental le volvió aquella niña, como había conseguido, sin pretenderlo, que aparcara a un lado su agrio carácter cuando se trataba de ella. Sin quererlo, tan sólo por ser como era, había hecho que el profesor sintiera una sobreprotección hacia ella, viendo en su pálida piel el propio reflejo de su infancia, intentando protegerla de todo aquello que a él le había hecho sufrir.


	2. El paso de los años

**¡Hola!**

**Perdonad que no haya actualizado antes, pero es que mi ordenador se estropeó y no lo he tenido arreglado hasta ahora.**

**Os explico que este es un capítulo resumen de las cosas importantes que ocurrieron con April hasta llegar a séptimo curso. Espero que no se os haga pesado, pero son cosas que son necesarias para comprender el personaje y futuras reacciones que tendrá. En general soy muy crítica con los ff que introducen personajes inventados, pero en este ff he hecho todo lo posible para que April no sea una Mary Sue, así que por favor, advertidme si veis que el personaje se me va de las manos.**

**Intentaré subir pronto el tercer capítulo para recompensaros por aguantar todo este rollo explicativo que viene ahora.**

**¡Besitos!**

_Every time I get no further _

_how long has it been? _

_come on in now, wipe your feet on my dreams _

_you take up my time like some cheap magazine _

_when I could have been learning something _

_oh well, you know what I mean,_

_I've done this before and I will do it again _

_come on and kill me baby while you smile like a friend _

_oh and I'll come running just to do it again _

_you are the last drink I never should have drunk _

_you are the body hidden in the trunk _

_you are the habit I can't seem to kick _

_you are my secrets on the front page every week _

_you are the car I never should have bought _

_you are the dream I never should have caught _

_you are the cut that makes me hide my face _

_you are the party that makes me feel my age _

_like a car crash I can see but I just can't avoid _

_like a plane I've been told I never should board _

_like a film that's so bad but I've got to stay till the end _

_(Pulp-like a friend)_

**Capítulo 2: El paso de los años**

Con el paso de los años, todo Hogwarts sabía que April era el ojito derecho de Snape, a quien elogiaba en sus clases, a quien nunca quitaría puntos, a quien siempre mostraba como el ejemplo a seguir. Todos daban por hecho que ella fuera nombrada prefecta de Slytherin, pero no fue así, aunque no se supo que Snape fue a rebatirle su decisión a Dumbledore. Incluso la propia chica se sintió muy desilusionada al saber que no sería prefecta, ella también se lo esperaba, pero al menos tenía el consuelo de que a su mejor amigo, Charlie Weasley si le hubieran nombrado.

Poco a poco fue enterándose de muchas cosas que nunca le había contado, pero que sí formaban parte habitual de un diario de una chica de su edad. Eran cosas triviales y sin importancia, pero que aún así le gustó leer de primera mano, a medida que iba pasando los diarios podía notar como la chica iba creciendo, sabiendo sus secretos típicos de niña y adolescente, y a la vez que leía también iba creciendo en su memoria la imagen de aquella chiquilla que un día llegó a Hogwarts desprotegida a sus ojos.

Leyó sus enamoramientos en sus diarios. Se sorprendió que en tercer curso le gustara el engreído del capitán de quidditch de Slytherin, era un chico bastante más mayor que no le hacía el más mínimo caso. _"Yo te creía más inteligente, April" _pensó Snape cuando lo leyó, pero qué podía pedir a una niña de trece años, lo típico, que le gustara el más popular de su casa. Cuando leyó su primer beso en cuarto curso con el buscador de Ravenclaw sintió algo de celos. _"No seas ridículo, Severus, eso pasó hace mucho, alguna vez tenía que ocurrir" _pensó sonriendo para si mismo, por lo menos aquel chico no era un estúpido arrogante.

En el cuarto diario encontró el relato exhaustivo del comienzo de una amistad que habría de marcar a April para el resto de sus años en Hogwarts. Charlie y April se convirtieron en inseparables desde cuarto curso. Entablaron una amistad atípica para ser un Gryffindor y una Slytherin, que provocó el rechazo de muchos de sus compañeros, inclusive de Snape. Los dos chicos se empezaron a sentar juntos en clase, Charlie también era un alumno brillante, pero aún así, al profesor no le agradaba que su alumna favorita andara con un Gryffindor, y encima un Weasley, para colmo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Todo empezó en el baile de cuarto curso:

Las chicas de Slytherin se arreglaban para el baile en su dormitorio.

¿Crees que Ian me besará esta noche- preguntó Kathryn mientras se maquillaba.

-Tendría que ocurrir una desgracia si no lo hace, después de la poción que llevas preparada.-dijo Marianne.

April sonreía al imaginar la escena. Era muy típico que sus amigas recurrieran a ella para alguno de sus malévolos planes roba novios en los que siempre andaban metidas.

-Desde luego, esa poción me salió especialmente bien, deberíamos haber guardado más.-dijo April guiñando un ojo a sus amigas.

¿Seguro que no hiciste ninguna poción para que Bryan te invitara al baile- dijo Kathryn desde el baño.

¿Qué pasa contigo? Me ofendes.- dijo April riendo- No necesité pociones para eso, me bastó mi encanto natural. ¿Qué pasa que porque sea buscador de Ravenclaw está fuera de mi alcance?

-No, pero como tiene detrás a medio Ravenclaw y parte de Hufflepuff me sorprende que vaya a ir con una Slytherin.-dijo Kathryn.

-Te olvidas de que llevamos viéndonos varias semanas, desde que nos besamos aquel día detrás del invernadero.- dijo April.

-Tienes suerte de que no se hayan enterado esas chicas de Ravenclaw, te habrían sacado los ojos.- dijo Marianne.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de gustarle a Bryan.- dijo April.

Las chicas ya después de arreglarse fueron hasta donde habían quedado con sus parejas. Marianne y Kathryn iban con chicos de Slytherin y las estaban esperando en la sala común. April habían quedado fuera, donde le esperaba su pareja. Habían quedado a mitad de camino entre la sala común de Slytherin y la de Ravenclaw, pero mientras iba hacia all� veía como algunas de las Ravenclaw que se encontraba la miraban con desprecio. _"Envidiosas"_ pensó.

Allí la esperaba Bryan Mills, un chico con el pelo castaño, de 6º curso que además era muy guapo. A ella le gustaba desde finales del curso pasado cuando dejó de gustarle el creído del capitán de Slytherin. Bryan y ella no estaban saliendo, pero estaban en proceso, desde que se besaron hacía tres semanas se habían estado viendo a escondidas.

Cuando ella llegó, el chico la miró asombrado, estaba guapísima, con su pelo castaño claro suelto pero adornado con una bonita flor a juego con su vestido. Algunos mechones rubios, sobretodo cerca de la cara, la hacían parecer un ángel. El rimel negro hacía que sus pestañas rubias se vieran larguísimas, adornando sus ojos azules. El chico se acercó a ella y sin importarle si alguien los veía la besó en los labios.

-Estás guapísima.- dijo Bryan.

Los dos entraron en el Gran comedor cogidos de la mano. Por petición de April se sentaron en la mesa con algunos Slytherin. Las chicas a las que se habían referido sus amigas no dejaban de mirarla como si quisieran asesinarla.

La cena transcurrió como se esperaba, muy animada y con cierto aire romántico por las velitas que iluminaban cada mesa. De vez en cuando se tomaban de las manos por debajo de la mesa y April se sonrojaba. _"¿Me pedirá que si quiero ser su novia?" _pensaba ella. Después de la cena empezaba el baile. A April no le gustaba nada bailar, pero no podía rechazarlo. Habían estado bailando mucho rato cuando Bryan el hizo una proposición:

¿Voy a por unas bebidas y salimos un rato- dijo el chico con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

-Claro.-dijo April, empezando a sentirse nerviosa, ya sabía para qué iban a salir fuera pero ¿le diría algo más?

Ella esperaba a que el chico volviera con las bebidas cuando un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw, en su mayoría de sexto curso, como Bryan, la rodearon.

-Asquerosa serpiente ¿te crees muy mujer por ir besuqueándote con Bryan Mills- le dijo una chica empujándola.

-Tu lo que eres es una envidiosa, además ¿acaso nos has visto- dijo April, que lamentaba no tener a mano su varita, sabía algunos maleficios muy buenos.

-Claro que os hemos visto, no perdemos ni uno de los movimientos de Bryan.- dijo otra chica, que también la empujó amenazadoramente.

-Como para no saberlo, si todo Ravenclaw lo sabe, alardeando como un idiota de que se había liado con una Slytherin.-dijo la primera chica estremeciéndose con un gesto de asco- A ver saca la lengua, queremos saber qué tiene de especial la lengua viperina de una Slytherin, a lo mejor tiene algún veneno que deja a los chicos hipnotizados.

Aquello era el colmo, April empujó a una de las chicas para intentar salir del círculo en el que se encontraba, pero varias de ellas sacaron su varita. April no llevaba la suya y miró a su alrededor, buscando a alguno de su casa para que fuera a ayudarla, pero fue inútil, la gente estaba demasiado entusiasmada con la fiesta como para reparar en lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

¿La pequeña víbora tiene miedo- dijo la chica de antes que parecía ser la jefa del grupo, una chica que se llamaba Ivana, y las otras chicas rieron a carcajadas.- Tu no vas a ninguna parte.

-No tengo miedo, estúpida, debería daros vergüenza, cinco contra una y además sois mayores y no tengo varita. Es una actitud muy cobarde.- dijo April fingiendo estar tranquila.- Si quieres te reto a un duelo, me parece más justo.

April estaba segura de que enfrentándose a un duelo incluso con esa chica de 6º ganaría, ella tenía conocimiento de hechizos y maldiciones que esa chica ni sabría que existían. Pero claro, la chica ya sabía de la fama de April, sabía que en duelo no tenía nada que hacer.

-Creo que preferimos darte tu merecido ahora.- dijo Ivana con una sonrisa malévola, haciendo un gesto a las demás.

Entonces todas atacaron a la vez. Como si le hubieran tirado un cubo encima, una sustancia roja, como sangre cubrió a April, además de que otro hechizo rompió su vestido por detrás casi entero, teniendo que sujetárselo para que no se le cayera, otro hechizo le cortó el pelo, dejándoselo de forma irregular por debajo de la barbilla. Con suerte esquivó otro hechizo de Furunculus, que fue directo hacia otra de las chicas que la rodeaban.

Llorando, indefensa y hecha un auténtico asco salió del comedor lo más rápido que pudo. No vio lo que allí pasó después de que se fuera, pero Kathryn y Marianne se lo contaron. Sus amigas, junto con sus parejas y otros Slytherins fueron hacia las chicas de Ravenclaw, ellos tampoco llevaban varitas así que se enzarzaron con ellas a la manera muggle, no sin que antes Kathryn y Marianne les recordaran con quienes se habían metido. El trío Marianne, Kathryn y April era temido, April no era mala pero era el cerebro de las tres, ella a menudo ideaba y fabricaba pociones para sus amigas.

Bryan vio el revuelo y volvió para encontrarse que April no estaba, se enteró de lo sucedido y fue a la mesa de los profesores para advertir al profesor Flitwick, jefe de Ravenclaw, y Snape que estaba allí y también lo había oído acudió preocupado por lo que podría haberle pasado a April.

A partir de entonces, aquellas chicas, casualmente no volvieron a aprobar Pociones.

April corría, sujetándose como podía el vestido, deseando llegar a su cuarto para meterse en la ducha y ahogarse allí. No podría volver a salir de la mazmorra de Slytherin sin sentir que había hecho el ridículo más grande de su vida. No volvería a salir sin varita nunca más.

Desconsolada, antes de llegar a la sala común de Slytherin se sentó en una escalera, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y comprobando el desastre que le habían hecho en el pelo, todo eso sin contar la sangre que la cubría. Sumida en sus pensamientos notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas habían limpiado de sangre un poco su rostro, pero ahora de los ojos resbalaban dos regueros negros debidos al maquillaje corrido.

-Weasley ¿qué haces tu aquí-dijo April al ver a Charlie a su lado.

Conocía a Charlie porque también iba a 4º curso pero nunca antes había hablado con él. ¡Un Gryffindor! Por dios, nunca se habría rebajado a hablar con uno de ellos.

¿Qué te ha pasado, Nuwen-preguntó Charlie.

Charlie no había presenciado el altercado porque había salido al baño, y cuando volvía al Gran comedor se había encontrado a April en ese estado tan lamentable. Ahora la miraba, con la cara llena de manchurrones rojos, el pelo trasquilado como si se lo hubieran cortado a bocados, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas en medio de la pintura negra emborronada. Aún así, aquellos ojos azules resaltaban más que nunca, brillantes. Él se encontró en aquellos momentos considerándola atractiva. Él mismo se sorprendió de su pensamiento. Era cierto que April le parecía guapa, pero allí, en aquel estado, y viéndola bajada de su pedestal intocable, le parecía más humana que nunca, más atractiva que nunca... Sin importarle si se manchaba o no, le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y la chica se volvió a llorar contra su pecho.

"_Rayos, ahora me manchará toda la túnica"_ pensó Charlie, que dejó atrás su pensamiento egoísta para tratar de comprender lo que April le explicaba entre sollozos.

April no sabía por qué le contaba aquello a ese Gryffindor, pero supo que más allá de los prejuicios se hallaban las personas. Nunca habría imaginado que en un momento de debilidad tendría a un Gryffindor a su lado ofreciéndole su hombro para que llorase, reconfortándola. Más tarde, sin saber tampoco el por qué, los dos se encontraban contándose el uno al otro muchas cosas sobre si mismos.

Aquel fue el comienzo de la relación especial que unió a Charlie y April hasta el final de sus estudios en Hogwarts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Conforme pasaban los años, las visitas de April al despacho de Snape se hicieron más escasas, sin que esto influyera en que siguiera siendo su alumna favorita con diferencia y que cuando ella acudía a él lo hiciera con la misma confianza de siempre. Sin embargo, Snape agradecía este distanciamiento. Desde tercer curso se hacía patente que April estaba creciendo, algo sobre lo que pudo leer largo y tendido en sus diarios, a esas edades ese tema preocupaba mucho a las chicas, por lo que pudo comprobar. A los quince años, ya tenía una figura bien formada pero nada que ver con la que tendría a los diecisiete. No tenía un cuerpo espectacular ni mucho menos, incluso era mas bien bajita, pero a medida que pasaban los años, su presencia empezaba a turbarle. Sentía cariño por ella, deseaba protegerla... si, todo eso ya lo sabía, pero él era un hombre, y aunque lo pareciera, no era de piedra, y ella era una mujer. Así que agradeció que poco a poco la chica distanciara sus visitas.

Después leyó en sus diarios el motivo de su distanciamiento, a April le pasaba lo mismo. Ella seguía con su vida de adolescente, de vez en cuando preocupada por algún chico, aunque entre todos los chicos el que más le preocupaba era Charlie, en los años siguientes a que entablaran su amistad, su relación había sido algo extraña. Todo el mundo pensaba que eran novios, y los dos se molestaban mucho cuando oían comentarios sobre ese tema.

Pero a veces ocurre que la amistad entre un chico y una chica puede generar dudas incluso en ellos mismos. Eso le pasó a April al principio, creía que le gustaba a Charlie y eso hizo que durante el resto de 4º curso hasta bien entrado el 5º curso, se sintiera atraída por él. No era enamoramiento, porque a esas edades no podía considerarlo como tal, pero se sonrojaba con sus atenciones y se ponía nerviosa cuando estaban demasiado cerca. Ella sabía que aquello era mejor guardárselo para si misma, cuanto más oculto mejor, porque no quería ni pensar qué pasaría con su amistad si Charlie se enteraba de lo que ella sentía.

Por su parte, Charlie seguía considerando atractiva a April, en cierto modo también sentía algo por ella, pero era incapaz de decirle nada sobre sus sentimientos porque no tenía ni la más mínima muestra de que ella le correspondiera.

Así pasaron sus primeros años como amigos, los dos interesándose aparentemente por otros cuando en realidad la atracción era mutua.

April era una chica con salud delicada, y ese fue el motivo de que en 5º curso no pudiera acudir al baile de navidad. Se negaba rotundamente a ir a la enfermería y se empeñaba en investigar sus propios remedios, con lo que sus explosiones de pociones en el baño se hicieron famosas entre los Slytherin. Aquella actitud desesperaba a Snape, sobre todo cuando tenía que acudir de urgencia a deshacer algún efecto extraño en April, producto de sus experimentos, más aún cuando el remedio que buscaba estaba más que inventado y la señora Pomfrey se lo podía administrar fácilmente.

Empezado 5º curso, April se dio cuenta de que lo suyo con Charlie no tenía futuro, y empezó a considerarlo sólo como un amigo. En esa época, Charlie sentía que cada vez le gustaba más su amiga, en el baile de 6º curso estuvo decidido a pedirle que fuera su pareja, pero se llevó una gran desilusión cuando April llegó un día contándole que el capitán del equipo de Slytherin en aquella época (otro chico distinto al que le gustaba en 3º) le pidió ser su pareja. Luego se enteró de que April lo había hecho sólo para hacerle un favor a ese chico, con quien se llevaba muy bien, y que no sentía nada por él ni nada por el estilo. Pero desde entonces, Charlie se dijo que nunca más volvería a ver a April más que como su amiga.

Al margen de su vida estudiantil, April conforme se hacía mayor veía a Snape de forma diferente, era quien había estado siempre a su lado cuando lo había necesitado, era una persona a la que admiraba profundamente y sabía que él le correspondía ese aprecio, pero no sabía por qué cada vez se sentía más incómoda en su presencia. Evitaba ir a buscarle a su despacho porque tampoco estaba segura de que el cariño que sentía hacia él fuera sólo cariño. El profesor no había hecho nada para que ella se sintiera confundida, nunca era afectuoso y siempre se mantenía en su posición de profesor frío y serio. No quería que su mente empezara a confundir sentimientos como ya le había pasado con Charlie, a veces se había sorprendido fantaseando o teniendo sueños extraños que habían desencadenado esa medida de protección; cuanta menos relación menos confusión. Y es que el profesor Snape no era guapo, ni siquiera tenía una personalidad agradable, pero ese aire de misterio, esa apariencia oscura y saberse apreciada por él era lo que hacía volar su imaginación.

**Marissatack: Me alegro que te gustara, espero que te siga interesando el ff! Se que es difícil engancharse cuando solo hay escrito un capítulo ;-D**

**Drake Malfoy: Bueno ¡ya hay otro capítulo más! Aunque no sea muy relevante. Espero que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo.**

**Marin Black: Qué bien que te gustó, ya sabes que he esperado tiempo hasta que me decidí a escribir este ff, tenía partes escritas desde hace tiempo. Mmmmm, tu pregunta… jejejeje como no…pues la verdad es que no se que decirte porque la relación entre ellos es muy compleja.**

**Miss Andreina Snape: Me alegro que te haya gustado, un primer capítulo es siempre difícil de escribir, al menos para mi. Bueno, no creo que Sev castigue a Charlie por hacerle regalos, después de todo es solo su amigo, aunque si puede que no le siente bien que se junte con Charlie. Mmmm eso mismo pregunto yo ¿Dónde está ella ahora? ;-D jejejeje.**

**Nabiki: Ohhh qué bien que te agradara toparte con mi ff, y como bien observas ¡Está Snape! Jejejeje. Me alegra que digas que April no es un personaje Mary Sue, al menos eso es lo que pretendo! (espero no fastidiarlo). ?Te gusta Linkin Park! Decidido, tienes buen gusto: te gusta Sev, te gusta Linkin… Genial! Entonces como yo! Por cierto¿tu nick tiene algo que ver con la serie Ranma ( Nabiki era la hermana de Akane)? Es que me encantaba esa serie XD.**

**Kaos Black: Es genial que te haya gustado el ff a pesar de que no te haga demasiada gracia Snape (Mmmmm te advierto que la Severitis o gusto por Sev es muuuuy contagiosa) y si poco a poco consigo que te guste más Snape me daré por satisfecha (créeme algunas amigas mías han empezado a apreciar a Snape gracias a mi influencia)**

**Ana María: No te preocupes por no haber podido leerlo antes, lo que importa es que ya estés mejor de tu resfriado. Me encanta que te haya gustado pues tengo muchas expectativas puestas en este ff y no quiero defraudaros. Como tu dices, quería mostrar un lado más humano de Sev pero intentando que no deje de ser Snape, no se si me entiendes. Claro que ella también tiene mucho cariño hacia él, pero lo del reencuentro… pues habrá que esperar, aún no estoy muy segura del final del ff tengo varias opciones. Besitos! Y me encanta verte por mi ff, como siempre.**


	3. Una actitud inesperada

**¡¡Hola! Antes de nada, pediros disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que he tenido que reescribir este capítulo entero y ahora estoy reescribiendo el siguiente.**

**El motivo es que, (y con esto respondo a algunas de vuestras preguntas) inicialmente este fic formaba parte de un fic conjunto entre una amiga y yo sobre Bill y Charlie, ella me pidió que escribiera la parte de Charlie, y de ahí se me ocurrió la historia. Pero como el ff no tenía éxito y dejamos de escribirlo, pues pensé en hacer una historia sólo con lo que yo había pensado, pero más centrada en Snape y April. Podría haber cambiado al personaje de Charlie, pero me venía bien que la historia se desarrollara en esa época (ya veréis por qué), pero lo que he hecho al reescribir es quitarle importancia a Charlie ya que ahora no es un personaje principal, aunque sí importante para algunas cosas.**

**Así que, otra vez, hoy tenéis un capítulo monográfico de April, porque es necesario saber cosas de ella, aunque también sale Snape, obviamente, aunque él saldrá mucho más a partir del capítulo 5, además de que estoy pensando meter algunas cosas de su pasado, como su familia o la época en que estaba en Hogwarts. ¡Ya sabéis que admito sugerencias!**

**Y bueno, otra vez, espero que os guste y no se os haga pesado.**

**¡¡Besitos y gracias por leerlo!**

_i can fly  
but I want his wings  
i can shine even in the darkness  
but I crave the light that he brings  
revel in the songs that he sings  
my angel severus_

i can love  
but I need his heart  
i am strong even on my own  
but from him I never want to part  
he's been there since the very start  
my angel severus

bless the day he came to be  
angel's wings carried him to me  
heavenly  
i can fly  
but I want his wings  
i can shine even in the darkness  
but I crave the light that he brings  
revel in the songs that he sings  
my angel severus  


_(Lamb-Gabriel)_

**Capítulo 3: Una actitud inesperada **

Comenzaba el séptimo y último curso y como siempre, April acudía sola a la estación King Cross. En realidad no iba sola sino que ya era la mayor de su orfanato que aún acudía a Hogwarts y ahora recaía en ella la responsabilidad de acompañar a otros alumnos más pequeños, casualmente siempre Slytherins. Como chica responsable, y aún preguntándose la razón por la que no la habían nombrado prefecta hacía dos años, no buscó sitio en el tren hasta que hubo dejado a buen cuidado a sus protegidos.

Mientras encontró sitio donde dejar a los pequeños y se encontró con sus amigas Marianne y Kathryn, con las que estuvo un buen rato charlando y que la pusieron rápidamente al día de sus planes para ese curso, había pasado ya un bastante tiempo desde que el tren partió hacia Hogwarts.

Arrastraba su baúl en busca del compartimento donde, como todos los años, su amigo Charlie le guardaba un sitio. A la vez que caminaba por el pasillo sentía que aquel curso iba a ser muy diferente. En su interior bullía cierto nerviosismo y satisfacción por ver qué le depararía el nuevo año. Algo había ocurrido durante el verano y esto le hacía sentir muy distinta, tenía nuevas e importantes responsabilidades que afrontar y no podía esperar a ver al profesor Snape, en quien nuevamente pondría su confianza para que le ayudara.

En medio de sus pensamientos y ligeramente eufórica, llegó al compartimento donde estaba Charlie. Era imposible confundirlo porque además en él también estaban los gemelos Fred y George, que ese año empezaban su segundo curso y que ya habían conseguido hacer leyenda en Hogwarts a pesar de solo llevar un año en el colegio.

Desde el pasillo se oía el tremendo escándalo de los gemelos haciéndose bromas. April sonrió y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Charlie regañándoles. El chico, al ver a su amiga, dejó de reprender a sus hermanos y guardó la compostura.

¡Charlie! estaba buscándote. - dijo la chica acercándose a Charlie para darle dos besos.  
Fred y George se pusieron a cantar a coro "Charlie tiene novia, Charlie tiene novia". Charlie los fulminó con la mirada.  
- Callaos ya, perdona April - dijo Charlie un poco avergonzado.  
- No pasa nada. - dijo April sonriendo y se sentó en frente de Charlie.  
- Creía que estabas enfadada conmigo, como no me has escrito en todo el verano... - dijo Charlie.  
- ¿Enfadada? No, es que he estado muy ocupada en el extranjero, he estado en una especie de campamento de verano con los chicos del orfanato. - explicó April.  
- Por lo que veo allí no debía haber playa porque no te veo muy morena.  
- Bueno, ya sabes que no me gusta tomar el sol, tengo la piel muy blanca y luego me salen pecas.  
- ¿Qué malo tienen las pecas? - dijo Charlie, que como todo pelirrojo, tenía pecas.  
- A ti te quedan muy bien. - dijo April sonriendo.  
Antes de que los gemelos empezaran con las bromas, Charlie les reprendió con la mirada.

¿Sabes? Tengo escoba nueva...  
- Oh, que bien, ya me la dejarás un día, aunque ya sabes que lo mío no es el quidditch.  
- Claro que te la dejo. A ver si me cogen de capitán este año.  
- Seguro que sí.

Durante el transcurso del viaje no dejaron de hablar sobre lo que habían hecho en el verano, de la ilusión que le hacía a Charlie salir elegido como capitán y de miles de cosas más, algo que April agradeció enormemente pues estaba ansiosa por llegar a Hogwarts y ver al profesor Snape.

Una vez que llegaron, cada uno se dirigió a las respectivas mesas de sus casas mientras los nuevos alumnos se ponían en fila para la selección. April se sentó con sus inseparables amigas, seguía atenta la selección puesto que ese año ingresaba un niño de su orfanato, si las cosas seguían como siempre, sería elegido para Slytherin, como debía ser. Pero además de estar atenta a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, también miraba fijamente a la mesa de los profesores. Sólo que esta vez no encontró la mirada de Snape, como acostumbraba encontrar aunque sólo fuera de forma disimulada. Aquello la dejó tan extrañada que ni se dio cuenta cuando el pequeño de su orfanato acudió a la mesa de Slytherin y fue a abrazarla.

¡April! Soy Slytherin como tu, la mejor casa ¿verdad? - dijo el niño.

Sí, la mejor casa. - dijo ella abrazándole también pero con una sonrisa algo forzada.

No pudo apartar la vista de la mesa de los profesores, fue inevitable que Snape mirara la escena, pero no la miró a ella sino que además tenía una extraña expresión que nunca le había visto hacia un Slytherin.

De vuelta a los dormitorios, no le apetecía participar en el bullicio que se había formado en la sala común. A menudo tenía presentimientos, y lo de aquella noche podría haber sido una casualidad, pero ella sabía muy bien que la sensación de que algo no iba bien era acertada. Lo que más le dolía y confundía era que había esperado con desesperada impaciencia el inicio de aquel curso, contando los días que faltaban para el 1 de septiembre con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, deseando encontrar un gesto orgulloso de Snape hacia ella, una sonrisa de complicidad. Esperaba disfrutar de largas veladas de confidencias, de conversaciones que respondieran a sus dudas con la naturalidad y despreocupación de un amigo. Pero nada de aquello halló. Lo que encontró fue una herida en su corazón, llena de frustración e ignorancia producida por la indiferencia de Snape.

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno fueron a la primera clase del curso. Charlie se dirigió hacia la mazmorra donde daban Pociones, su asignatura menos apreciada. Allí le esperaba April, guardándole un sitio a su lado. Había pasado toda la noche intentando convencerse de que tal vez habría malinterpretado lo ocurrido en la cena de bienvenida y acudía a la clase con la esperanza de que todo volviera a ser como siempre.   
- Vaya, la primera clase del curso: Pociones, ya podría haber sido Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, que me gusta más. - protestó Charlie sentándose.  
- ¡Pero si Pociones es lo mejor! - dijo April y Charlie la miró pensando _"creo que eres la única a la que le gustan estas clases"._  
Poco después entró en la sala el profesor Snape y comenzó a dar su clase. Cuando los alumnos empezaron a realizar la poción de ese día, Snape se pasó cerca de la mesa donde estaban sentados Charlie y April. La chica siguió esperando en vano aquel gesto que nunca llegó. Snape, antes de irse miró el caldero de April y luego a ella fijamente, hasta incomodarla, como si fuera la peor alumna de la clase y nada de lo que había pasado durante los seis años anteriores hubiera ocurrido nunca.  
- ¿Es mi imaginación o Snape te miraba raro? - dijo Charlie en voz baja cuando Snape estaba lo suficientemente lejos.  
- No tengo ni idea, a mi también me lo ha parecido, pero es la primera clase, aún no he podido hacer nada mal - dijo April sintiendo que el vacío la devoraba por dentro.  
- ¡Señorita Nuwen! deje de charlar en mi clase. - le regañó Snape desde el final del aula. - o tendré que quitar puntos a Slytherin.  
Charlie miró a April sorprendido, y ella bajó la cabeza, derrotada. April era la alumna favorita de Snape y nunca le había amenazado con quitarle puntos a Slytherin ni nunca la había regañado.   
April le escribió en la mesa "le molestará que me siente con un Gryffindor" y se encogió de hombros. Podía imaginar que ese no era el motivo. Aun así pudo confirmar lo que la noche anterior había estado pensando.

No habían pasado más de un par de días y la misma historia se había repetido una y otra vez en las clases de pociones. April estaba bastante dolida, no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada así y menos aún sin motivo, de ser el ejemplo de la clase había pasado a ser el objetivo de su mal humor. Empezaba a entender el odio y temor que la mayoría de los alumnos sentían hacia las clases de pociones, pero a pesar de ello no estaba dispuesta a que la actitud de Snape con ella influyera en su interés. Y como prueba, se dirigió a la biblioteca a consultar un libro que necesitaba para sus famosos experimentos.

Charlie llegó un poco tarde, a veces solían quedar en la biblioteca para estudiar o hacer deberes, y cuando se sentó junto a April, sin que ella levantara la vista del libro, se fijó en el libro que estaba consultando.  
- ¿Pociones curativas? Creía que ya lo tenías superado. - dijo Charlie bromeando, hacía mucho que habían dado las pociones curativas.  
- Estoy investigando. - dijo April pasando las hojas.   
- Lo último que se me ocurriría sería investigar sobre pociones curativas. ¡Vaya asco! ¿No tienes otra cosa que investigar más interesante?  
- A mi me interesan ¿vale? - le dijo April muy seria.  
- Vale, vale, allá tu y tus pociones.  
Cuando salieron de la biblioteca, April sacó el libro para seguir consultándolo tranquilamente. Charlie no entendía el interés de April por las pociones, normalmente era la asignatura odiada por excelencia. Ella además de ser muy buena en la materia, se dedicaba a investigar...Pero lo no le dijo nada, no quería que April se enfadara.

Fueron hacia el comedor para cenar.  
- Mañana será la votación para elegir al capitán. - le dijo Charlie antes de ir a la mesa de Gryffindor.  
- Estaré esperando para que me cuentes. - dijo April sonriendo y yendo a la mesa de Slytherin.  
Mientras se acercaba donde Kathryn y Marianne le guardaba el sitio, se cruzó con el profesor Snape. El profesor se quedó mirando el libro que llevaba en los brazos, se lo quitó de las manos para comprobarlo.  
- ¿Pociones curativas, Nuwen? - le dijo incrédulo.  
- Si, estoy... - dijo April un poco roja cogiendo de nuevo el libro, mirando al suelo.   
- Si tienes dudas puedes preguntarme. -dijo Snape antes de irse.   
April se sentó en la mesa confundida. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué la trataba mal y ahora le decía aquello como si tal cosa? Empezaba a preguntarse si la respuesta tendría un doble sentido o no había oído bien. En realidad tenía tantas dudas y preguntas que hacerle… y no todas sobre pociones curativas...

Al día siguiente se realizó la votación para capitán de Gryffindor, y tal y como esperaban, Charlie fue el elegido con total unanimidad. Se sentía tan satisfecho, era lo que siempre había querido, incluso más que ser prefecto. La votación se realizaba después del entrenamiento de quidditch, y April, que ya sabía que no sería bien recibida en un entrenamiento de Gryffindor, decidió esperar a la salida del campo. Los chicos salieron charlando animadamente y bromeando, pero uno de los chicos con los que hablaba Charlie se calló de repente. Miró a ver qué pasaba, April esperaba en la puerta, apoyada sobre la pared consultando su libro.

¿Pasa algo? - le dijo Charlie al chico, de mala manera.  
- Esa Slytherin... seguro que hace de espía para los de su equipo. - dijo el chico.  
-¿Tu estás tonto? ¿Qué dices de espía? No hace falta que espíe ya se lo cuento yo. - dijo Charlie dando plantón al chico y acercándose a April.  
Ella levantó la vista del libro y le miró sonriente, preguntando con la mirada. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.  
- ¡¿Si! - exclamó April y él asintió - ¡Te lo dije! Sabía que te elegirían a ti. No sabes lo que me alegro. Vaya, ahora tengo conmigo al capitán de Gryffindor.  
April se acercó a Charlie, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Aunque fue muy rápido, antes de que ella despegara los labios de su cara ya había notado el calor, Charlie se había puesto rojísimo en cuestión de segundos. April se sonrojó un poco al notarlo, pero hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.  
- ¿Qué tal si me enseñas tu escoba nueva? - le dijo cogiéndole del brazo hasta el campo de quidditch.  
Charlie estaba aún un poco rojo, y es que le había sorprendido aquella actitud por parte de April, porque no era una chica muy cariñosa.

Pasaron casi toda la tarde fuera, turnándose la escoba, y a pesar de que April no fuera una gran amante del quidditch, le sirvió para distraer su mente de su preocupación principal: Snape. Empezaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo paranoica ya que no era muy buena volando, y cada vez que sabía que hacía algo mal, le parecía oír la voz de Snape recriminándola. Pero no, Snape no estaba allí, ni siquiera pensaba que fuera la persona más indicada para darle lecciones de vuelo… Tuvo que reírse al preguntarse si Snape jugaría al quidditch cuando era estudiante.

April se extrañó de no encontrar a sus amigas a la hora de la cena. Tampoco las vio durante el rato que estuvo en la sala común. Aquello era raro… por lo general siempre seguían atentas cualquier cotilleo que pudiera ocurrir durante las comidas, las clases o la propia sala común. Finalmente las encontró en la habitación, cuando la chica subió para dormir.

¿Dónde habéis estado? No os he visto en toda la tarde. - dijo April al entrar en la habitación.

¿Cómo ibas a saberlo si estabas con tu amiguito Gryffindor? - dijo Marianne con un leve deje de desprecio.

April contestó con un gruñido. No le apetecía iniciar una discusión por aquello, aunque entendía lo que sus amigas pensaban sobre eso ¿Cuándo se había visto que un Gryffindor y una Slytherin fueran amigos? Ella misma habría actuado de la misma forma si les hubiera ocurrido a alguna de sus amigas.

Entró directamente al baño para ponerse el pijama, y cuando salió se dio cuenta de lo que Kathryn y Marianne se proponían. Las chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo, rodeadas de un montón de viejos libros.

¿Qué pasa? ¿No vais a informarme? - dijo April un poco molesta.

Sí, de hecho ¡te necesitamos! - dijo Marianne agarrando la pierna de April en pose suplicante.

A ver…- dijo April sentándose junto a sus amigas y ojeando los libros. - ¿estáis buscando maldiciones?

Más o menos… Queremos inventar una… - dijo Kathryn.

April alzó una ceja, escéptica ante la probabilidad de éxito de las chicas.

¿Qué clase de maldición queréis inventar y para quien? - dijo April.

Para la niñata. Ya sabes, esa Hufflepuff idiota que no para de acosar a Robert. - contestó Katrhryn.

Querrás decir que es para la niñata que es novia de Robert, no que le acosa. - especificó April.

Bueno… después de la maldición ya no querrá verla. - rió maliciosamente Kathryn acompañada de Marianne.

Entiendo… - dijo April. Había hecho infinidad de pociones para ellas. - Estoy empezando a plantearme en cobrar por mis servicios.

¡Oye! Pues no sería mala idea… bueno, pero a nosotras no nos cobrarás… ¿verdad? - dijo Marianne.

Tendría que pensármelo. - bromeó April.

Hasta el momento no se le había ocurrido cobrar por sus pociones, pero desde luego no era mala idea, de esa manera podría mejorar su economía. Ella era huérfana y no había heredado absolutamente nada. Lo único que tenía era el poco dinero que le pagaban durante el verano dando clases a los niños pequeños de su orfanato.

Kathryn y Marianne le explicaron lo que querían conseguir y en seguida a April se le ocurrió una solución, aunque no fuera una maldición. Casualmente, una de sus pociones fallidas tuvo un efecto parecido a lo que sus amigas querían, sólo necesitaría unos retoques para perfeccionarla.

No es una maldición, pero os servirá. Creo que para dentro de poco estará lista, necesita cocerse tres días a la luz de la luna para que quede bien. Aunque…yo de vosotras tendría cuidado, la última vez se os fue un poco la mano, y esta poción puede ser muy peligrosa.

No te preocupes, seremos discretas. - dijo Kathryn.

Más os vale. No quiero ser expulsada de Hogwarts por vuestra culpa. Además, Snape os tiene fichadas desde hace tiempo. Es demasiada casualidad que siempre le ocurran cosas a las chicas que os caen mal. - dijo April.

April se acostó, pero la última parte de la conversación acudió de nuevo a su mente. El profesor Snape... Estaba intrigada por ver cómo sería la clase de Pociones del día siguiente. ¿Volvería a regañarle? ¿La ignoraría? Lo cierto era que no se acostumbraba a aquella situación tan extraña. ¿Por qué se comportaba con ella como si hubiera hecho algo mal? Debería estar orgulloso de ella ¿o no?

Aquella misma noche, Charlie estaba haciendo los deberes en la sala común, pero se notaba que estaba abstraído por algún pensamiento porque Fred y George aún andaban por allí haciendo de las suyas sin que les regañara. Seguía dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido en el campo de quidditch. No era la primera vez que soñaba con April, y cada vez que le pasaba se incomodaba al pensarlo. Aquella mañana tenía el sueño demasiado reciente y el beso de April le había dejado un poco aturdido. Se había ruborizado exageradamente, pensaba _"soy un idiota, sólo ha sido un inocente beso en la mejilla, ¿iba a esperar menos de mi mejor amiga? Vale que ella no sea muy afectuosa pero hay que entenderlo, no ha tenido afecto de nadie en toda su vida, ha crecido completamente sola."_

**Este capítulo es un poco "trivial" pero hacía falta para saber el cambio de actitud de Snape hacia ella, aunque ella no entienda por qué. Pronto sabréis el motivo. ¡Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis reviews!**

**Aurorntonks: Me alegro que te guste el ff y que tu prima opine lo mismo que tu pero ¿Quién es tu prima? Jejejeje**

**Wolfang Snape: Estoy contigo ¡¡Snape es el mejor! Me alegro que te caiga bien April jejejeje. Pronto se sabrá mucho más de Snape.**

**Ana María: ¿Te fascina el fic? Wow! Sobre los diarios… pues ella no los escribió sabiendo que Snape los iba a leer, obviamente… si no a lo mejor no habría escrito algunas cosillas jejejeje. Como tú dices, Snape se llevará alguna sorpresa al leer el diario porque él tiene un visión incompleta de la vida de April, en realidad, él está leyendo los diarios para averiguar algo… ¡no te doy más pistas jejejeje! ¡Besitos!**

**Marin Black: Me alegro que te guste el ff ¡como no! Yo que esperaba que este fic fuera mi "obra maestra" y creo que va a ser el de Sirius/Bellatrix ¬¬, me gusta más como me está quedando el otro, así que tendré que ponerme las pilas con este porque como buena GAPSS ¡no puedo dejar que Sirius gane a Sev! Por cierto, puede que haya algunos capítulos de solape entre los dos fics, en este desde el punto de vista de Snape y en el otro desde el punto de vista de Bellatrix, pero queda aún para eso. ¡Besitos!**

**Parixs: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Tendré en cuenta lo de revisar la puntuación, a veces me emociono escribiendo y me salen frases hiper largas. Me tranquiliza que no pienses que April es una Mary Sue jejejeje. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic y que me sigas dando consejos. ¡Besitos!**

**Nabiki: Moshi Moshi! Pues no he visto Carrie ¡pero si que se parece la escena del baile jejejeje! Espero que quedara aclarado por qué elegí a Charlie. Sobre la edad de Snape, pues sí lo había pensado, en esa época el tenía 29 años (son seis años menos que en la ODF donde él tiene 35) lo que me hace pensar que ¡¡qué irresistible Sev con 29 años! ¬ Si que me gusta el Brit pop jejejeje ¿y a ti? ¿te gustó la canción de Pulp? Estoy muy contenta de saber que Jarvis Cocker (el cantante de Pulp) saldrá en la peli del Caliz de fuego además de hacer la banda sonora con el guitarrista de Radiohead y creo que Franz Ferdinand cantarán las canciones. Y por cierto, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y no desesperes ¡¡habrá mucho Snape próximamente! ¡Besitos!**

**La Ale: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que April te pareciera un personaje interesante y que el ff te parezca tierno porque… ¿por qué Snape no iba a tener una parte tierna? Espero que continúes leyendo el ff y sigas dándome tus comentarios.**


	4. Sobreviviré

**¡Holitas!**

**Aquí estoy con el capítulo 4. En este tampoco se sabrá el motivo del cambio de actitud de Snape, para eso habrá que esperar al 5 jejejeje, pero sirve para ver cómo April no ser rinde ante Severus. Por eso elegí esta canción y el título (aparte de que no se me ocurría otro título ¬¬) creo que la letra refleja bien cómo se siente April, de repente se ha visto privada del apoyo de Snape, sin saber por qué, y se ha visto por primera vez como el blanco de su enfado, pero ella no piensa darse por vencida.**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo, y ya se que me diréis que suba prontito el capítulo 5 para enteraros de lo que está pasando jejejeje.**

**Como he visto que, en general, muchas de vosotras coincidís en lo mismo en vuestro review, os lo digo aquí: es normal que no hayáis entendido qué ocurre con April y Snape y su cambio de actitud, os he dejado tan confundidas como April ¿verdad? ;-D**

**Bueno chicas, ¡ya sabéis que espero vuestros comentarios!**

**¡Muchos besitos por adelantado!**

_First I was afraid_

_I was petrified_

_Kept thinking I could never live_

_without you by my side_

_But I spent so many nights_

_thinking how you did me wrong_

_I grew strong_

_I learned how to carry on_

_and so you're back_

_from outer space_

_I just walked in to find you here_

_with that sad look upon your face_

_I should have changed my stupid lock_

_I should have made you leave your key_

_If I had known for just one second_

_you'd be back to bother me_

_you think I'd crumble_

_you think I'd lay down and die_

_Oh no, not I_

_I will survive_

_as long as i know how to love_

_I know I will stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live_

_I've got all my love to give_

_and I'll survive_

_I will survive_

_(Cake-I will survive)_

**Capítulo 4: Sobreviviré **

A la mañana siguiente, Charlie esperaba en la puerta del comedor a April, que llegaba con Kathryn y Marianne. Ellas entraron fulminando con la mirada a cualquiera que se interponía en su camino, especialmente a Robert, que ya estaba sentado a la mesa.  
En la mesa de los profesores, Snape miraba atentamente hacia la entrada del Gran comedor. _"Me lo habría esperado de cualquiera, de esas dos por ejemplo_- mientras miraba a Kathryn y Marianne- _pero no de ti"._  
En ese momento Charlie y April entraban, y cada uno se iba hacia su mesa.   
Snape miró hacia ella, April sonreía y hablaba animadamente con los demás Slytherin. _"No puedo dejar pasar más tiempo, tengo que hablar con ella."_

En la mesa de Slytherin, como si se tratara de un sexto sentido, April se sintió observada. Creía saber de quién se trataba. Miró hacia la mesa de los profesores y Snape apartó bruscamente la mirada hacia otro sitio.  
April sonrió para si misma. _"Lo sabía, sabía que esa actitud distante es una farsa"_  
Cuando el desayuno estaba a punto de terminar, el profesor se levantó de la mesa antes de tiempo y se acercó hacia la mesa de los alumnos. April se dio cuenta y empezó a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Iría a decirle algo?  
No la había mirado durante todo el trayecto. _"Disimulas muy bien"_ pensó April, y en cuanto estuvo a su altura, ella se giró hacia él esperando alguna palabra, pero no la tuvo, quedándose totalmente cortada y avergonzada.  
Snape se acercó a Robert, varios sitios más allá de April y le dijo algo. Luego siguió hasta salir del comedor.  
_"¿Vas a dejar que una niña te intimide?"_ pensó el profesor, que en el último momento había decidido no decir nada a April.

Al salir del comedor, Charlie y April se dirigían hacia sus clases, entonces April le contó a Charlie lo que ocurrió la noche anterior en el dormitorio de las chicas.  
'¡No entiendo cómo te prestas a eso! Un día de estos te pillarán y te expulsarán.' le regañó Charlie.

'En realidad, a mi me gusta estar detrás de todo esto, pero admito que me da un poco de miedo que algún día se les vaya la mano.' dijo April.  
'Ah, lo admites, admites que tus amigas son...un poco "malvadas."'

'Bueno, son mis amigas pero tengo que reconocer que son muy rencorosas, aún no me han perdonado que yo fuera con Robert al baile el año pasado.' dijo April  
Charlie pensó un poco molesto _"Yo tampoco." _  
'Es que a veces exageran, yo sólo fui con él porque me pidió el favor, para darle celos a aquella chica que le gustaba. ¡Ni si quiera me gustan los rubios! Ya saben que me gustan más los morenos.' dijo April con toda naturalidad sin darse cuenta que Charlie estaba muy serio.   
Mientras entraban en la clase de Pociones, April estaba un poco nerviosa, hablaba con Charlie cerca de la puerta, cuando al darse la vuelta chocó con Snape, tirando los libros que ella llevaba y algunos frascos que el profesor llevaba y que se rompieron.

'Lo siento.'dijo ella recogiendo lo más rápido que pudo y al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que él no la miraba a la cara.  
'Tenga más cuidado, señorita Nuwen.' dijo Snape con voz muy fría. 'y 10 puntos menos para Slytherin por...'  
April se quedó mirándolo incrédula. ¿Le iba a quitar puntos por...?  
'Porque si.' dijo finalmente Snape sentándose en su mesa.  
Todos los alumnos se quedaron estupefactos. Snape había quitado puntos a ¡¡April! Además sin motivos, no debía tener un buen día el profesor...  
April se sentó con Charlie como siempre.  
'No puedo creerlo.' le dijo Charlie al ver la cara triste de su amiga.  
'Yo tampoco.'dijo ella.  
_"Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, sobre todo después de lo que pasó este verano"_ pensó April, a quién casi se le saltan las lágrimas.

La clase le resultó horrible, llegando a perder hasta 50 puntos sin motivo aparente, tan extraño era que, al final de la clase, todos murmuraban asombrados, y si April no abandonó el aula fue por orgullo. La clase acabó con un montón de deberes para el día siguiente, entre ellos la fabricación de una poción cuyos ingredientes ocupaban toda la pizarra y que eran de lo más extraños.

Ya de noche, Charlie y April habían salido fuera del castillo. Habían estado haciendo los deberes pero necesitaban ingredientes que ninguno de los dos tenían.

'¿Como se le ocurre mandarnos hacer esto?' dijo Charlie mosqueado enseñándole un trozo de pergamino a April con los ingredientes copiados. 'Seguro que lo ha hecho a propósito para que nadie pueda llevarlo para mañana.'  
'Visto como están las cosas no me extrañaría' dijo April con tristeza.  
Tenía la ligera sensación de que proponerles hacer aquella poción había sido una encerrona para tener un motivo por el que castigarla.

'No se va a salir con la suya, mañana tendremos la poción, no voy a darle el gusto de "20 puntos menos para Slytherin por no traer los deberes hechos".' dijo April imitando a Snape.   
'Yo no se que es peor, si eso o que nos pillen por aquí a estas horas.' dijo Charlie caminando apresuradamente.  
Se dirigían al bosque prohibido, sólo allí sabían que encontrarían la planta que necesitaban.  
'Y encima sólo se puede conseguir en un sitio prohibido. Mañana nos preguntará que de donde la hemos sacado.' dijo Charlie.   
'Ya pensaremos eso, lo primero es encontrar la planta. ¿Sabes tú como es? Ya sabes que no soporto las clases de Herbología.' contestó April.  
'Creo que sí.'

Ninguno de los dos había estado antes en el bosque prohibido, pero conocían perfectamente las leyendas que se contaban, que en él habitaban criaturas peligrosas.  
Una densa bruma flotaba cerca del suelo, haciendo que apenas pudieran ver a varios metros de donde estaban. El ambiente era muy húmedo y el paisaje era aterrador. Los árboles parecían sacados de un cuento de terror, los troncos nudosos se retorcían creando formas extrañas, las ramas desnudas se entrelazaban unas con otras. Todo aquello hacía al bosque prohibido un lugar fantasmagórico.  
'No se ve nada, a ver si no vamos a poder volver.' dijo Charlie con voz grave, no quería que April pensase que estaba asustado.  
'Shhh, ¿has oído eso?' April mandó a callar a Charlie.  
El miedo agudizaba los sentidos y oían más de lo que normalmente habrían oído. Cualquier crujido de alguna rama o el movimiento de las hojas secas bajo sus pies les daba la sensación de que era alguna criatura acechándolos.

'Eso ha sido ¿un aullido?' Charlie no quería ni preguntar si April había oído lo mismo que él.  
La chica asintió y se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Charlie, pegándose a él.  
Charlie se ruborizó un poco. _"No es el momento para pensar en tonterías" _pensó, _" está asustada ¿no lo ves?"._ Sobreponiéndose a su propia reacción, cogió la mano de April, apretándola en señal de que no se preocupara.  
Los dos chicos avanzaban, cogidos de la mano, pero en la otra mano, llevaban sus varitas preparadas para lo que pudiera pasar.

Mientras oían atentamente, iban fijándose por si encontraban la planta.  
'Mira, creo que es esta.' dijo Charlie señalando unas plantas que crecían en la base de un tronco. Se sentía aliviado de no tener que seguir adentrándose en el bosque y de que no se hubieran encontrado ningún contratiempo.  
'Si, puede que sea esa.' dijo April 'Cógelas tu, ya sabes que tengo alergia a la mitad de las plantas, por eso odio Herbología.'   
Charlie cogió plantas de sobra, y salieron a correr de vuelta al castillo. Iban sorteando los troncos que había por el suelo y las raíces que sobresalían de la tierra, cuando oyeron un gruñido. April se paró en seco.  
'No te pares, da igual lo que sea eso.' dijo Charlie desesperado.   
'Espera, creo que he oído una voz.' April seguía allí parada intentando oír algo.  
'Da igual, si hay alguien aquí, o no es nada bueno o ya sabrá volver por sus propios medios.' dijo Charlie tirando del brazo de April.   
La chica comprendió que no estaban en situación de demorarse más, y siguió corriendo tras Charlie.  
Cuando habían avanzado varios metros, volvieron a oírse gruñidos, esta vez eran varios y provenían de varios sitios a su alrededor.  
'¿Qué crees que será eso?' preguntó April, que seguía oyendo voces.  
'No se, tal vez sean hombres lobo, se dice que hay en el bosque.' dijo Charlie sin parar de correr.  
'No pueden ser hombres lobo, no hay luna llena.' dijo April.

April iba detrás de Charlie, no podía correr tan rápido como él. Miraba hacia atrás, y le parecía ver ojos en la oscuridad. Había descuidado mirar el suelo y tropezó con una raíz. La capa de hojas amortiguó el golpe.  
'¡Ay! Mi tobillo.' dijo April intentando incorporarse y mirando los rasguños que se había hecho al caer.  
Charlie había avanzado más que ella y se volvió al escuchar a su amiga.  
'¡April! ¡Cuidado!'   
La chica levantó la mirada y vio varios lobos que se acercaban a ella. No eran hombres lobo, si no lobos que la miraban arrugando el hocico y enseñando los dientes. Ella, paralizada, buscaba con una mano la varita que se le había caído al tropezar. Volvió la vista hacia Charlie, como pidiendo ayuda.   
'Accio varita.' dijo Charlie, y la varita de April salió de entre las hojas hasta su mano.  
Charlie se disponía a devolver la varita a April, pero pensó que un movimiento brusco por parte de ella para coger la varita sólo haría que los lobos la atacaran, sintiéndose amenazados.  
_"Les lanzaré un Desmaius, tal vez nos de tiempo a escapar antes de que vuelvan otros",_ pensó Charlie. Pero para su asombro, April miraba fijamente a los lobos y éstos se dieron la vuelta, volviendo a internarse en el bosque.

Los lobos habían desaparecido, y Charlie se acercó hasta April, ayudándola a levantarse.  
'¿Cómo lo has hecho?' preguntó sorprendido por la escena.  
'No he hecho nada, simplemente se fueron.' ella tampoco sabía muy bien qué había pasado.  
Salieron del bosque y llegaron al castillo como pudieron, April cojeando y Charlie sosteniéndola por el hombro.  
'Como alguien nos pille ahora...'susurró Charlie cuando entraron en el vestíbulo.   
Era el momento de separarse, la sala común de Slytherin estaba cerca de las mazmorras. Charlie se arriesgaría a acompañar a April, pero oyeron una voz a lo lejos.  
'¿Si, querida, ¿has oído algo por ahí, verdad?'   
Era la voz de Filch y el maullido de la señora Norris.   
Charlie dio un tirón a April para esconderse dentro de un armario. No veían nada pero oían la voz de Filch hablando con su gata no muy lejos de allí.  
_"Por favor, que no nos huela"_ pensaba April, cerrando los ojos, como si estuviera rezando. _"Como me encuentre y se lo diga a Snape, me castigará de por vida."_  
Charlie estaba detrás de April, apretándola con fuerza contra él, apenas había espacio. Bajó un poco la cabeza hasta su cuello. Nunca habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro. Con disimulo aspiró el aroma de su cuello, un aroma ya familiar, pero nunca tan intenso.

El ruido de Filch y la señora Norris se había apagado, sin duda estaban ya bastante alejados de allí, pero ellos permanecían dentro del armario. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta. April respiraba agitada, y Charlie lo podía notar porque la tenía rodeada con sus brazos. Ella notaba la respiración contra su cuello, un aliento cálido que hizo que el calor de su cuello le subiera hasta las mejillas. Charlie, debido a la situación, fue inevitable que pensara en besarla , pero no sabía si sería capaz o...Le pudo el instinto, antes de que su cerebro sopesara los pros y los contras o fuese capaz incluso de pensar si se atrevería o no, estaba a punto de besar el cuello de April cuando algo lo interrumpió.   
En una de las manos aún llevaba las plantas que había recogido, y éstas estaban muy cerca de la cara de April, que casi estornuda si él no le hubiera tapado la boca con la mano.   
La magia del momento se había roto. No había ruido fuera, así que April abrió la puerta con cuidado, mirando si había alguien cerca.  
'No hay nadie.' dijo en voz baja.  
Charlie salió muy colorado sin atreverse a decirle nada a su amiga. April no se veía nada abrumada, más bien preocupada por la poción que tenían que realizar esa noche. Por lo visto, o April no se había dado cuenta de la "tensión" que el encuentro en el armario había producido en él, o ella no lo había tomado de la misma forma que él.   
'Mañana llevaremos la poción.' dijo April entrando en su sala común con las plantas 'no le vamos a dar esa satisfacción a Snape.'

'Si, claro, Snape...' dijo Charlie._"¿Por qué siempre tenía que aparecer Snape en la conversación?" _pensó Charlie.  
Consiguió llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor sin problemas. Aún tenía el perfume de April impregnado, sonrió al pensar lo tonto que había sido al tener aquella reacción mientras estaban escondidos. Subió a su dormitorio para terminar la poción que tenían que llevar al día siguiente.  
No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado dentro del armario. Si April no hubiera tenido alergia a la planta... habría sido inevitable que la besara en el cuello y tal vez se habría llevado una buena bofetada... ¿o tal vez no?  
Había estado a punto de dejarse llevar, sin ni siquiera tener claro lo que sentía por ella. Era su mejor amiga desde que iban a cuarto curso y con el paso del tiempo se había dado cuenta de que quería que estuviese a su lado siempre. A veces se había preguntado si no estaría confundiendo la amistad con algo más, pero últimamente se ponía algo nervioso cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, y habían estado tan cerca aquella noche...

April fue directamente a su habitación y se encerró en el baño, como siempre hacía cada vez que preparaba alguna de sus pociones. Le dolía el tobillo por la caída. Era reticente a ir a la enfermería y prefería preparar sus propios remedios, sólo que algunas veces los resultados habían sido un poco desastrosos. No era lo mismo preparar pociones que inventarlas. Estaba más preocupada por sorprender a Snape llevando la poción al día siguiente que para ponerse a pensar en lo ocurrido con Charlie. Aunque ella no era tonta, y se había dado cuenta perfectamente de que su amigo se encontraba bastante nervioso y ruborizado cuando salieron. Sonrió un poco maliciosamente. Charlie no era más que su amigo, alguien en quien encontraba el cariño que le faltaba, pero nada más allá de eso.   
Un ruido en la habitación la sacó de sus pensamientos. Kathryn acababa de entrar.  
'¿Ya estás con tus mejunges otra vez?' dijo Kathryn, que conocía muy bien la afición de April. 'A ver si esta vez no quemas nada o explotas algo.'

Al día siguiente, Charlie y April esperaban en la puerta de la mazmorra. Ambos estaban algo cortados y no hablaban mucho, pero obviamente, por diferentes motivos. Oían a los demás alumnos quejarse por la poción que les había mandado Snape, y por lo que pudieron averiguar, parecía que ninguno la llevaba preparada.  
El profesor Snape abrió la puerta del aula y los alumnos se sentaron en su sitio. April estaba algo nerviosa, pero esperaba el momento en que pudiera decirle con orgullo que había llevado la poción.  
Snape miraba a los alumnos con la misma expresión seria de siempre evitando la mesa de Charlie y April.  
_"No se por qué está así, debería estar contento de habernos pillado a todos con la poción de hoy, seguro que la mandó con ese propósito",_ pensó April que esperaba encontrarse a Snape con su familiar sonrisa malévola, aunque a ella, eso no la intimidaba.  
'Espero que todos hayáis traído la poción.' dijo Snape, que ahora si miraba a April y Charlie, con un ligero tono de satisfacción en la voz.   
La clase se convirtió en un murmullo de quejas.  
'¿Os pasa algo?' preguntó sabiendo de sobra lo que les pasaba.   
'Perdón, profesor.' dijo Marianne levantando la mano. 'Es que la poción de ayer... nos ha sido imposible hacerla para hoy, nos faltaba un ingrediente que no tenemos.'  
Snape hizo caso omiso a la queja de Marianne y se volvió hacia April, yendo hacia su mesa.  
'¿Señorita Nuwen?' preguntó con ironía esperando a que le dijera que no la llevaba.  
'Yo si la tengo.' dijo April sacando la poción de su mochila.  
'Y yo.' dijo Charlie.  
El rostro de Snape enrojeció y pareció que si pudiera la habría matado con la mirada.

'Si ninguno de sus compañeros tenía el ingrediente ¿cómo es que usted sí lo tenía?' dijo Snape como si tuviera ensayada la pregunta.  
'Yo... tenía un resto de esa planta que me quedó de otra poción.' contestó April, que sí tenía la respuesta ensayada. Algo así no debía de sorprender a Snape, que ya sabía de su afición.  
Aquella respuesta le sentó como un golpe bajo, había esperado que confesara que había estado en el bosque prohibido, pero ahora no tenía nada con que culparla. Volvió la vista hacia Charlie.  
'Muy generosa, señorita Nuwen, ya veo que su amigo Weasley también tiene la poción, supongo que le habrá prestado algo de su planta.'  
'Así es.' dijo April  
'A partir de ahora, usted, Nuwen, se sentará aquí.' dijo señalando un sitio en frente de su mesa. 'No quiero que se vuelva a repetir esto. Nada de ayudar al compañero, cada uno a lo suyo, ya basta de hacerlo todo a dúo.'  
Snape se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el sitio que le había dicho. April miró a Charlie con cara de "No entiendo nada" y Charlie se encogió de hombros. Ella cogió sus cosas y se sentó donde le había indicado el profesor.  
Se pusieron a hacer la poción de ese día, en silencio. April de vez en cuando levantaba la vista hacia la mesa de Snape, pero éste parecía muy entretenido leyendo un libro. A decir verdad, no parecía muy entretenido sino como si aquel libro le pusiera tremendamente furioso.

_"Niña estúpida, ¿cómo consigues salirte siempre con la tuya"_ pensaba Snape, recordando como se había ido al traste su plan.  
Sabía de sobra que April iría a buscar la planta, aunque tuviera que internarse en el bosque prohibido, por eso mandó hacer aquella poción. Esperaba que Filch la hubiera pillado, o algún prefecto, llevándola a su despacho y así... podría hablar con ella por fin. La noche anterior estuvo esperando, pero finalmente nada de eso ocurrió. _"Lo habrá conseguido sin que nadie la vea, es demasiado ingeniosa" _pensó. Así que esperaba que esa mañana confesara que había estado en el bosque y así poder castigarla para... poder hablar con ella. Pero tampoco. Tendría que pensar otra forma de conseguirlo.

**Respondo a los reviews:**

**Ana María: ¡Hola! Gracias por el review, y por decirme que me quedó excelente (blush), al menos veo que os están interesando estos capítulos de transición. ¡No te puedo decir si vas bien encaminada en tu teoría! Perdería la gracia ;-D Sobre Charlie, pues si, está despertando un sentimiento escondido (debe ser la edad…jejeje) ahora otra cosa es que April le corresponda… ¡cómo no iba a dejarte review! Mientras leo el otro ff, se me hace más fácil leer una historia cortita. A ver si pronto haces otro ff homenaje… (¿estás pensando empezar un nuevo ff cuando acabes "matrimonio por conveniencia"?) Muchos besitos.**

**Marin Black: si que cambié lo que tu dices, pero en el foro lo puse tal y como está aquí ¿Cómo es que sabes lo que cambié? oO Es lo que tu dices, Sev le dijo a April que le preguntara si tenía dudas para estar a solas con ella (hay algo de lo que tienen que hablar jejeje). Ay, en este ff no salen Sirius y Bella porque están en Azkaban, pero sí se hablará de ellos. Lo que decía de que los ff podían conectarse me refiero a partes del pasado de Snape que sí coinciden con el de Bellatrix y Sirius cuando estaban en Hogwarts, porque supongo que querréis saber algo del pasado de Sev ¿no? Bueno, ahora he traído el cap4 que ya lo habías leído, espero subir pronto el 5 para no dejarte con la intriga (aunque ya sé que lo leerás adelantado ;-D) Besitos!**

**Miss Andreina Snape: Ay, espero que esta vez te llegue la alerta de actualización a tiempo. Jejeje la pregunta del siglo es generalizada, pero tendrás que esperar al 5 para saberlo. Pero para que te quedes más tranquila, te digo que se arreglarán las cosas entre ellos. Besitos y gracias por el review.**

**Meilin Snape: jejeje me he reído mucho con tu review "me patearía a mi misma si pudiera…" Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, y es normal que no te hayas enterado de qué ocurre porque es un misterio…incluso para April. Pero como ya he dicho, espero que estés aquí para saberlo en el capítulo 5. Besitos!**

**Parixs: Siiiii, quería dejaros intrigadas (y lo conseguí ¿verdad?) Te digo lo mismo que a las demás. ¡¡En el capítulo 5 lo entenderás todo! Incluso habrá flash back a lo que ocurrió en el verano… Seguro que os estaréis preguntando qué es lo que ocurrió… ¡Besitos! Y me alegro que te pases por aquí.**


	5. El motivo

**¡Holitas!**

**Aquí traigo el capítulo 5, donde por fin muchas de vuestras dudas quedarán despejadas. Tengo que decir, que realmente AMO este capítulo, cuando lo leáis entenderéis por qué. **

**Espero que os guste tanto como a mi.**

**Ah, tengo que decir que por no se qué extraña razón, los capítulos anteriores quedaron en un formato un tanto extraño. No entiendo por qué, porque está escrito igual que el resto de mis ff y los otros salieron bien. Espero que esta vez salga correcto.**

**Y como siempre, espero vuestras opiniones.**

_She's a flower she's a rose  
Wonderful when she's close  
But you'll see, don't say I didn't warn you  
Every rose has its thorn  
She poisoned me like a virus  
Her love is running through my veins  
She is extremely contagious  
All boys will get the same  
Blood red lips, lovely smile  
But behind something hides  
You will feel, late at night  
Razorteeth take a bite  
Memories bother me  
She comes back haunting me  
If I could meet her once again  
I'd do it all 'til the end_

_(Jay Jay Johanson- Poison)_

**Capítulo 5: El motivo**

Las semanas pasaron y la situación entre April y Snape no mejoraba sino que cada vez iba a peor en una especie de guerra personal entre ellos. El profesor ideaba una y otra vez formas de provocar un castigo para la chica, pero ella siempre conseguía salirse con la suya. Podría haber sido muy sencillo el castigarla sin más, pero Snape sabía donde estaba el límite de la injusticia y April realmente lograba salir de las situaciones en las que la ponía sin hacer nada que mereciera un castigo.

Como un día en que Marianne entró en la habitación de las chicas y vio un humo denso que salía por entre las rendijas del baño. Preocupada por si su amiga pudiera estar en peligro, trató de abrir la puerta de todas las formas posibles, pero no pudo.

'¿April¿estás ahí¿me oyes, estás bien?' gritó la chica desesperada.

April no contestaba, sino que estaba sentada contemplando su último desastre con gran preocupación. Normalmente, Snape siempre acudía a deshacer los entuertos en los que ella misma se metía, pero tenía miedo de que esta vez la dejara hecha un monstruo.

Porque la imagen de April era monstruosa. Experimentando con las pociones curativas y utilizando su amplio conocimiento sobre otro tipo de pociones, había inventado una basada en la poción multijugos. Creía que por fin encontraría la solución ya que otras variantes anteriores que había probado habían dado cierto resultado. Pero no había funcionado. Ahora se encontraba mirándose al espejo con media April saliendo de su costado a modo de hermana siamesa.

'O abres la puerta o avisaré a Dumbledore.' amenazó finalmente Marianne.

April no tuvo más remedio que abrir la puerta con resignación. Dumbledore no podía enterarse de lo que había hecho o la mandaría a la enfermería o incluso peor, a San Mungo.

Al verla, Marianne gritó espantada, y sin darle tiempo a decir nada salió corriendo a avisar a Snape como otras tantas veces había tenido que hacer. Cuando la chica llegó al despacho del profesor y le contó lo sucedido, éste no se mostró muy dispuesto a colaborar.

'Supongo que Nuwen ya habrá inventado un remedio para eso.' dijo Snape.

'No, profesor, no es un simple chamuscado o una erupción cutánea ¡tiene a una siamesa pegada a ella!' dijo Marianne intentado que se diera cuenta de la gravedad.

Aquello ya era otra cosa, y Snape no pudo hacer otra cosa que acompañar a la chica en busca de April. Al llegar a la habitación sentía deseos de decirle que se merecía quedarse así para siempre, por estúpida, que no pensaba volver a ayudarle nunca más, que le había decepcionado y le había hecho sentir frustrado, pero en el fondo de su dolido corazón sabía que no sería capaz.

'Creo que debería ir a la enfermería, profesor. Además, April cada vez está enferma con más frecuencia y…' comenzó a decir Marianne.

'Señorita Ling, usted no es quien decide y Nuwen no irá a ninguna enfermería.' respondió Snape.

Marianne se quedó un poco cortada. No entendía por qué no la mandaban a la enfermería. Independientemente de la desastrosa poción de ese día, April, que siempre había sido delicada de salud, parecía que últimamente estaba peor, hasta el punto de tener que perderse clases y quedarse en cama. Sabía que su amiga trataba de buscar un remedio para eso pero ¿qué malo tenía ir a que le hicieran un reconocimiento? Seguro que ya existía un remedio para lo que su amiga tuviera.

En cuanto Snape vio a April se dio cuenta de que lo mejor sería llevarla a San Mungo, pero April no podía ir a San Mungo… Y su dolida conciencia no podía permitir que se quedara así. April sintió un gran alivio cuando el profesor comenzó a preguntarle exactamente qué tipo de poción había hecho para poder averiguar lo que había salido mal.

Fueron un par de días los que April estuvo encerrada en la habitación sin salir para nada. Un par de días en los que Snape trabajaba sin descanso en buscar la solución al problema de la chica, hasta que finalmente una complicada poción y unos cuantos hechizos consiguieron devolver a April a su apariencia normal.

Las veces que fue a verla, Snape no le dirigió ni una sola palabra fuera de lo estrictamente necesario, y el hecho de que al final hubiera accedido a ayudarla hizo que la chica sintiera la vana ilusión de que todo se habría solucionado entre ellos.

No fue así, pero días después, sin formar parte de ninguno de los planes de Snape por castigarla, se encontró con que April era llevada a su despacho. Filch la había encontrado de camino a la torre de Astronomía, donde April volvía a preparar de nuevo una poción que necesitaba de la luz de la luna durante tres noches.

'Profesor, he encontrado a esta alumna merodeando camino de la torre de Astronomía' dijo Filch con maligna satisfacción esperando a que el profesor le dijera el castigo que iba a imponerle a April.

'¿Nuwen?' preguntó Snape fingiendo sorpresa.

'La torre de Astronomía se ha convertido en el nuevo lugar escogido por las parejas de enamorados, lo tengo bien vigilado y seguro que Nuwen iba a encontrarse allí con su romeo.' dijo Filch con cara de asco.

'¡Eso no es verdad!' exclamó April sorprendida por la acusación.

La chica miró al suelo un poco asustada. Las cosas entre ella y Snape ya estaban bastante tensas de por sí para que encima la cogieran deambulando por ahí.

'Está bien, Argus, puedes marcharte' dijo ante la decepción del conserje, y luego fijó sus negros ojos en April 'Creo que la señorita Nuwen me debe unas cuantas explicaciones.'

En cuanto Filch cerró la puerta del despacho, Snape se levantó de su silla y se acercó unos cuantos pasos hacia la chica, que preparaba mentalmente una excusa creíble.

'Siéntate.' ordenó Snape.

April se sentó en la silla que había frente al escritorio. La expresión de Snape era de lo más seria pero su voz le había parecido... ¿triste? La habitación estaba a oscuras, exceptuando varias velas sobre el escritorio. Snape caminaba en círculos detrás de la silla donde ella estaba sentada, en silencio, como si pensara cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir. April no volvía la vista, miraba alternativamente la luz de las velas y el suelo. No tenía el valor suficiente como para preguntarle todas las dudas que la asaltaban desde que había comenzado el curso.

'¿Por qué tu? Eres sólo una niña' consiguió decir por fin, pero aún caminando detrás de su silla. Era más fácil empezar sin mirar aquellos ojos azules y su cara inocente.

April miró su sombra, que se proyectaba en la pared, caminando nervioso de un lado al otro de la habitación. No sabía qué contestar, se sintió mal sólo de pensar que por alguna extraña razón él se sintiera dolido. Ahora creía entender el motivo del cambio de actitud de Snape hacia ella, pero… ella había pensado en que se sentiría orgulloso, no que la despreciaría como lo había hecho desde que comenzó el curso.

'No parece que ser o no una niña importe ¿no?' contestó ella, intentando que sus palabras parecieran seguras y no delatara su voz la confusión en la que se encontraba.

'¿Eres consciente de lo que has decidido¿Sabes que tu vida cambiará por completo¿Que no hay vuelta a atrás?' la voz de Snape revelaba desesperación.

'Sí, lo estoy. Lo decidí por mi misma, nadie me obligó, si es lo que está pensando, profesor.' dijo April, que empezaba a alterarse.

Snape volvió al escritorio, sin sentarse, agachándose hasta la altura de los ojos de April, escrutándola con la mirada, como si quisiera entrar en su mente y averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba. Podría hacerlo, pero no lo hizo por respeto, su conciencia no le dejaba, leer los pensamientos de April sin su consentimiento le resultaba algo parecido a la violación.

'No me vas a decir por qué ¿verdad?' aquellas palabras sonaban a orden.

'No hay nada que decir' dijo ella tajantemente apartando la mirada.

'Entiendo que te sientes sola, sin nadie a tu lado, pero esa no es la solución' él lo sabía muy bien, comprendía la soledad y la falta de cariño en la que April había crecido, y podía llegar a entender... Ella era igual que él.

April empezaba a sentirse mal realmente.

'¡Soy una superviviente! No he necesitado la ayuda de nadie en toda mi vida. Si he decidido esto es porque sé que estoy lo suficientemente capacitada para afrontarlo' dijo April, alzando la voz, como si elevando el volumen facilitara que Snape la comprendiera.

Aquellos ojos azules se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. No quería más interrogatorios, sólo que él la apoyara. Había pensado que se alegraría de su decisión, y que el peculiar vínculo que les unía se haría más estrecho. Pero desde que había empezado el curso parecía que todo aquello que alguna vez hubo se había desvanecido. Le daba miedo que le diera la espalda porque sabía que no llegaría a ninguna parte sin su ayuda.

Todos aquellos pensamientos estallaron en el interior de April, que rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

'No me abandones' logró decir April entre lágrimas. Había olvidado hablarle de usted, o llamarle profesor. Era su corazón el que hablaba, y éste no entiende de formalismos. 'Aunque me haga la valiente sabes que esto es nuevo para mí, necesito que me ayudes.'

Snape estaba furioso con ella, se había descargado regañándole e intentando castigarla sin motivo. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde y, aquella niña que le había recordado lo que era sentir cariño por alguien, lloraba frente a él, como nunca antes lo había hecho, pidiéndole que no la dejara sola.

'No llores, April' dijo Snape, intentando que se tranquilizara.

La chica alzó sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, al oír que la llamaba por su nombre. El profesor fue hacia ella y con la mano secó su rostro mojado, la tomó de la manga de la túnica para que se levantara.

'No te voy a dejar sola. Esto es sólo el principio, llegarán momentos difíciles, pero quiero que sepas que voy a estar aquí siempre.' le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

April, empezó a llorar con más intensidad, pero esta vez de alegría. Ahora que lo miraba parecía que fuera mucho más alto y ella mucho más pequeña. Se sintió protegida. Instintivamente se acercó a él y lloró contra su pecho.

Snape se puso un poco nervioso por la reacción, y como si no supiera cómo se hacía, dudó al rodearla con sus brazos. Una vez hecho, no pudo evitar estrecharla contra él, mientras le acariciaba el pelo, reconfortándola.

'No temas, April, yo cuidaré de ti ¿alguna vez he dejado de hacerlo?'

Su voz sonaba cálida, rasgando el frío vacío que ella había guardado dentro hasta aquel momento en que había dejado salir su más profundo temor. Levantó la cara de la túnica mojada de lágrimas y se encontró con lo más parecido a una sonrisa que alguna vez le había visto al profesor.

'No' dijo April, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Feliz.

'Te acompañaré hasta la sala común, es tarde.'

A April le costó un gran esfuerzo separarse de él, así se encontraba segura, pero no podía alargar más esa situación o se volvería embarazosa. El camino de vuelta a la sala común se hizo interminable, a pesar de su cercanía con el despacho de Snape. Ambos hicieron el trayecto sin decir ni una palabra.

Cuando April entró en la sala común, se giró, tenía los ojos rojos por haber llorado, pero en su rostro dulce se dibujó una sonrisa de complicidad que a Snape se le clavó en el corazón como un puñal envenenado. Si a aquella niña le pasara algo no se lo podría perdonar nunca. Él era el culpable. La decisión la había tomado ella pero él era el responsable de que se hubiera llevado a cabo.

April fue a su dormitorio, sus compañeras ya estaban dormidas, e hizo algo que no se había atrevido a hacer hasta ese momento. Abrió su baúl, y rebuscó en el fondo. Estaba allí. La máscara de mortífaga, blanca y reluciente, parecía mirarla esperando el momento en que por fin fuera colocada sobre su inocente rostro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eran tiempos difíciles para los seguidores de Voldemort. Hacía diez años que Harry Potter, siendo un bebé, le había vencido y gran parte del mundo mágico pensaba que había desaparecido para siempre. Aunque a los escépticos había que sumar a los mortífagos, quienes tenían la certeza de que su Lord Oscuro seguía vivo en algún lugar. La Marca tenebrosa con la que fueron marcados aún estaba en sus brazos, sin la intensidad que tuvo durante años, pero aún visible.

Tras la caída de Voldemort, muchos de sus fieles fueron capturados y juzgados. Aquellos que no fueron condenados a Azkaban habían quedado absueltos, bien por su influencia, por alegar que se encontraban bajo alguna maldición o simplemente por renegar de su vinculación a Voldemort.

Las filas de los mortífagos habían quedado muy mermadas, pero aquellos que le eran fieles y esperaban algún día obtener su recompensa, siguieron en contacto en secreto tras su hipócrita fachada de personas respetables. Entre ellos se encontraba Snape, absuelto por intervención de Dumbledore pero habiendo aceptado su papel de espía dentro de los mortífagos aún activos.

Muchos de ellos volvieron con los mortífagos por miedo a las posibles represalias del Lord en caso de que volviera algún día, otros se dedicaron a buscarlo incansablemente, como el caso de Pettigrew, y otros se afanaron en encontrar nuevos mortífagos. Las circunstancias del momento no eran muy propicias para encontrar nuevos adeptos. Aparentemente, Voldemort estaba fuera de combate, y encontrar seguidores fuera del círculo de los mortífagos era difícil, nadie se uniría a una causa deshecha. Pero por suerte, aún había familias que creían en los ideales de Voldemort, mortífagos que habían vuelto al redil y que aleccionaban a sus hijos para el futuro.

El orfanato Saint John formaba parte de ese círculo. Detrás de su institución se escondía un nido de víboras. Después de que sus padres hubieran sido enviados a Azkaban, los niños que quedaron huérfanos fueron enviados a ese lugar, donde serían educados para ser futuros seguidores de Voldemort. Aún así, la necesidad de aspirantes hizo que el orfanato tratara de conseguir cuantos más huérfanos mejor, independientemente de que sus padres hubieran sido o no mortífagos.

Snape conocía muy bien lo que se urdía detrás de ese orfanato, él mismo había ido allí en su infancia cuando sus padres murieron. Para entonces, Voldemort aún no era demasiado poderoso, pero ya se hacía notar el fuerte sentimiento Slytherin en la educación de los niños. De ahí que Snape, en cuanto tuvo conocimiento de que April venía de aquel orfanato, se interesara por su procedencia, aún más cuando no conocía ninguna familia Slytherin o mortífaga que se apellidara Nuwen.

Aquel hecho hacía más estrecha todavía la vinculación entre Snape y April. Desde que vio en ella su vivo reflejo se dedicó a protegerla, no quería que sufriera como él había sufrido. El paso de los años no mostraba que la chica tuviera especial interés en Artes oscuras, o que alardeara de sangre Slytherin y demás cosas que él vivió en su juventud, y por ese lado se sintió tranquilo. Esperaba que April fuera tan juiciosa como había demostrado ser y no se dejara tentar por el camino que él se arrepintió de seguir. Y así creyó equivocadamente que había logrado su objetivo: que April tuviera una vida feliz.

Cierto día, mientras pasaba el verano en Hogwarts como siempre, recibió una lechuza de Lucius Malfoy. En la carta le decía que tenía una sorpresa para él, citándole en un lugar y día concretos. Lucius era en esos momentos quien dirigía las actividades mortífagas, siendo uno de los pocos realmente allegados a Voldemort que se había librado de Azkaban.

A Snape le sorprendió la invitación de Lucius. Como espía de Dumbledore sentía la obligación de acudir, por si ocurría algo importante que informar, pero la verdad era que la actividad mortífaga estaba bastante calmada, más centrada en buscar a Voldemort e idear una forma de devolverle el poder que a dedicarse a amenazar muggles.

Con la esperanza de encontrar una noticia interesante, Snape acudió a la cita de Lucius. Llegó a la mansión Malfoy, y antes de iniciar cualquier conversación, Lucius le dijo que debía ponerse su túnica y su máscara de mortífago. Snape se extrañó.

'Deberías haberme avisado de que iba a haber un ataque.' dijo Snape extrañado de que le hubiera llamado para un ataque sorpresa. Se suponía que era de ese tipo de cosas de las que tenía que informar a Dumbledore.

'Si fuéramos a atacar te habría avisado hace tiempo para trazar un plan.' contestó Lucius.

'¿Entonces?' preguntó Snape. ¿Habrían encontrado a Voldemort?

'Ya lo verás.' respondió Lucius tapando su sonrisa con la máscara.

Ambos utilizaron un traslador que Lucius guardaba en su casa y que los transportaría al lugar de reunión habitual de los mortífagos.

Al llegar allí, Snape se sintió un poco extraño. Hacía tiempo que no acudía a una reunión presencial y le pareció que la habitación en que se encontraban estaba muy diferente a como la vio la última vez.

La sala era subterránea, con paredes excavadas directamente en piedra. Sobre los muros, unas pocas antorchas iluminaban escasamente la estancia, y en filas junto a las paredes había algunas figuras encapuchadas dejando entre ellos una suntuosa alfombra con la serpiente de Slytherin que culminaba en una especie de altar, donde estaban Lucius y él.

'Lucius ¿qué es esto?' murmuró Snape.

Lucius contestó con un "Shhhh" y luego se dirigió a los presentes.

'Estamos aquí para continuar la noble labor del Señor Tenebroso, para hacer crecer esta comunidad y hacerla digna de su poder, para servirle y honrarle, para dar la bienvenida a aquellos que supieron encontrar el camino de la verdad, el camino de Salazar Slytherin.' dijo Lucius en tono solemne.

Snape seguía pensando que su presencia en aquel altar seguía estando de más, aún incluso cuando tras una palmada de Lucius, uno de los mortifagos se acercó con una urna plateada. Lucius la abrió y pudo ver que dentro había tres serpientes.

Al ver las tres serpientes supo que estaban en una ceremonia de iniciación, podía recordar la misma urna llena de serpientes el día en que se convirtió en mortífago.

'Que pasen los aspirantes.' ordenó Lucius.

Un mortífago salió del fondo de la sala, portando una antorcha y guiando a tres figuras hasta el altar a través de las filas de mortífagos que les hacían un pasillo ceremonial sobre la alfombra verde y plata.

Las tres figuras se colocaron delante de Lucius y Snape, todos iban con una túnica de mortífago y la capucha cubría sus rostros. Lucius mandó que la figura de en medio se acercara.

'El honor es tuyo, Severus.' dijo Lucius y luego añadió en voz baja. 'Pensé que te gustaría, sé que es tu favorita.'

Snape sintió que estallaba en mil pedazos al oír aquellas palabras y notar el característico olor de April cuando la pequeña figura avanzó y se arrodilló ante él.

April agradeció el acto protocolario de tener que arrodillarse ya que temía que las piernas no la tuvieran en pie. Temblaba. Pero no temblaba por miedo como le había ocurrido la noche anterior, un poco temerosa de lo que implicaría servir a Voldemort. Temblaba por el escalofrío que sintió al oír el nombre de Severus. Un escalofrío de felicidad. Apenas si podía contener las lágrimas de alegría y los agradecimientos silenciosos que repetía en su mente. Nunca había dudado que ese sería su destino, pero ahora que sabía que Snape estaría con ella no podía sino sentirse bendecida.

Snape sabía que tendría que hacerlo, no podía huir, pero la rabia y la frustración crecían a medida que era consciente de que sería él mismo quien maldeciría aquella vida que tanto había tratado de proteger. Era incapaz de entender cómo el destino había querido que ocurriera aquello. Al final se había cumplido lo que nunca quiso para ella, cerrando el círculo que acababa de hacer de April la misma desgraciada persona que era él. Los dos, más unidos que nunca por el destino, más malditos que nunca, más iguales que nunca…

Era el momento de empezar la ceremonia. Ni los años que habían pasado desde su iniciación habían logrado que olvidara las palabras exactas que tenía que pronunciar, porque las tenía grabadas en su memoria para poder arrepentirse cada día de haberlas escuchado. Tomó una serpiente de la urna y la alzó frente a April, aún agachada, el animal se retorcía en su mano mientras un pedacito de su alma se escapaba con cada palabra.

'¿Juras servir al señor tenebroso sobre tu propia vida?'

'Lo juro.' dijo April.

Notaba el sabor amargo de sus palabras frente a la ilusión y júbilo de las de April.

'¿Juras llevar con orgullo la Marca Tenebrosa?'

'Lo juro.'

'¿Juras llevar la sangre de Slytherin como tu propia sangre?'

'Lo juro.'

'Que la sangre de Slytherin corra por tus venas y te haga digna de su nombre.'

Snape abrió un corte en la serpiente, con una daga de plata y esmeraldas. April se levantó y tuvo que dejar su cara al descubierto para que la sangre de la serpiente cayera hasta la última gota sobre sus labios. La mano de Snape temblaba mientras la vida de la serpiente se iba por los labios de April, sentía como si con aquello estuviera envenenándola en una muerte lenta, pero a la vez, no sabía por qué, repentinamente la encontró más bella que nunca. Su rostro dulce, sus cabellos suaves y sus ojos de ángel habían sido pervertidos por la sangre, que ahora se veía roja y brillante sobre sus labios, apetecible y maldita. Su cara inocente estaba contaminada de una perversa maldad que la hacía irresistible.

Severus le cogió el brazo y dejó al descubierto su piel blanca. Nunca antes la había tocado y lamentaba que la primera vez fuera aquella, para marcarla y condenarla para toda la vida. Su mano volvió a temblar cuando una maldición salida de su propia varita comenzó a grabarle la piel dejando a su paso un ligero olor a carne quemada.

April apretó los ojos. Sentía un dolor terrible, notaba como de su piel salía un humo débil, pero se sentía orgullosa a la vez. Y más orgullosa aún de que fuera Snape quien se hubiera encargado de ello. En cierto modo sentía que le estaba entregando aquel momento único de su vida, algo irrevocable y eterno, como si le estuviera entregando su virginidad.

Después de que la Marca quedara para siempre en su brazo, April se limpió la sangre de la serpiente, que aún caía por su barbilla. Snape cogió una máscara de mortífago que le había pasado Lucius y fue a colocársela a April. Antes de cubrirle el rostro con la máscara, descubrió que aunque su rostro seguía siendo inocente, conservaría para siempre un halo de perversión que la sangre de la serpiente le había transferido.

Cuando aquella noche cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, aún podía oír la carcajada del destino en su mente, burlándose de él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Ahora me diréis que soy una retorcida (lo cual puede llegar a ser un halago para una Slytherin como yo jejejeje) Al final resultó que Sev no estaba celoso de Charlie (ay, pobre Sev, ojalá hubiera sido eso ¿verdad?) **

**Por cierto, me pareció interesante poner qué ocurría con los mortífagos en esa época dudosa en la que no estaba Voldemort (esa es una de las razones por la que elegí esa época y por tanto, coincide con la época en que Charlie está en Hogwarts, por eso mantuve al personaje de Charlie de la idea original del ff). También os cuento que me habría gustado hacer alguna especie de oración oscurao algo así para la escena de la iniciación, pero es que soy horrible para la poesía ¬¬ (como le dije a mi amiga Carly, me habría quedado algo muy "gótico petardo" jijijiji)**

**Bueno, me dejo de rollos y contesto los reviews.**

**Miss Andreina Snape: Espero que si has leído este capítulo estés contenta jejeje, April y Snape se reunieron y hablaron de muchas cosas interesantes ¿a que si? Muchos besitos para ti.**

**Meilin Snape: Jejeje en este capítulo por fin lo consigue, aunque esta vez fue April la que se lo buscó ella solita jejeje. Oye, buena observación lo de los lobos (creí que nadie se iba a dar cuenta) En realidad ella no sabe qué ocurrió, y no es que hablara con ellos sino que simplemente se fueron. A lo mejor April tiene un poder que ni ella sabe jejeje. Muchos besitos y espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**Marin Black: ¡eso¿habrá purificación? Jejeje. Como viste, al final Sev se salió con la suya sin proponérselo (ésta April y sus aficiones…la llevaron a la boca del lobo jejeje) Pues sí, Charlie está un poco confundido el pobre, ya veremos qué pasa con él. Bueno, ya viste qué era lo que pasó en el verano jejeje ¡y nadie iba mínimamente encaminada! Lo cual me hace reir con una risa "muajajajaja" ¡conseguí confundiros! Muchos besitos.**

**Ana María: ¿Así que esta es la que más te gusta? Yo confieso que a mi también, lo que pasa es que con el Bella/Sirius ha quedado desbancada (ahora es esa mi favorita, pese a ser Severusiana ¬¬) Como habrás visto en este capítulo, Sev no tiene nada personal con Charlie por ahora, lo cual no quiere decir que lo pueda tener más adelante jejeje. Lo de los lobos… pues me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta, porque poca gente lo ha hecho. Por el momento ni ella sabe lo que pasó en el bosque, pero no se comunicó con ellos ni nada de eso, pero te aseguro que más adelante sabremos más sobre ese tema. ¡Ay¿entendiste ahora por qué Sev estaba tan tremendamente molesto con ella? No es para menos. Muchos besitos y espero que te haya gustado.**

**Nocrala: Espero que hayas leído este capítulo, si no ¡te lo recomiendo encarecidamente! Jejejeje. Como verás, Sev no tenía celos de Charlie ¡me había guardado un precioso As bajo la manga! Jejeje. Besitos.**

**Parixs: Jajajajaja ¿April y Sirius se liaron en el verano? Podría, podría, si ella le hubiera hecho una pequeña visita a Azkaban jajaja. Es que me ha hecho mucha gracia, realmente me habría gustado que Sirius no estuviera en Azkaban en esa época, seguro que se me habría ocurrido algo. Bueno, espero que hayas leído este capítulo y que te haya aclarado dudas. ¡Muchos besitos!**

**Yami (eve): Mmmmm creo que no era eso lo que querías poner…¿o si? Ak se cae al suelo como los dibujos manga japoneses**

**Danybel: ¡No me importa nada que estés hasta en la sopa! Jajajaja. ¡Muchos besitos!**


End file.
